Fantasmas do Passado
by Ligia Maria Araki
Summary: 1º lugar no IV Challenge Harry e Hermione do Fórum do 3V. Hermione fugiu da guerra há cinco anos. Agora está de volta e terá que enfrentar alguns fantasmas para que Harry volte a falar com ela.
1. Capítulo 1

**Observação: **_Os trechos de músicas, são todos da banda **The Fray**, e a música também é a mesma, **How to Save a Life.**_

**N/A:**_Gostaria de agradecer muitas pessoas, sem as quais eu não teria chegado até aqui. A Jesse (Renata), por ter me ajudado no começo dessa fic, a Isa Por ter feito as capas mais lindas! E Claro a Náyara por ter sido a MELHOR BETA DO MUNDO INTEIRO! Com certeza sem a Nay, essa fic não teria saído 4 dias antes do prazo final! Por isso, também dedico essa fic para ela! ;)_

* * *

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life"_

**The Fray - How To Save A Life**

Hermione olhou em volta de seu pequeno apartamento pela última vez certificando-se que não esquecera nada. Ela não tinha exatamente certeza do porque estava fazendo aquilo. Mas achava que depois de 5 anos, já era hora de parar de fugir.

Preparada realmente, talvez ela não estivesse, mas Gina havia mandado inúmeras cartas pedindo que a amiga voltasse para ser sua madrinha de casamento e por mais que estivesse tentando em todas as respostas explicar a Gina o porquê havia "fugido", a ruiva parecia convencida que ela, Hermione, tinha como obrigação voltar para seu casamento.

E depois de muito relutar, lá estava ela de malas feitas, pronta para voltar.

Bem, pronta exatamente não era bem a palavra, mas...

Fechou a porta atrás de si, passando duas vezes a chave na tranca. Respirou fundo, pegou sua mala e seguiu para o elevador.

* * *

A "Mansão Malfoy" em Wiltshire estava lindamente decorada nesta manhã. Não que houvesse sido fácil, fazia exatamente uma semana que toda aquela estrutura estava sendo montada para o casamento de Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley. 

Uma coisa que o noivo havia praticamente exigido era que o lugar estivesse deslumbrantemente bem enfeitado e que esses enfeites fossem os mais caros, lógico.

E os pedidos do loiro haviam sido atendidos a altura.

Ainda bem que a propriedade Malfoy era grande o suficiente para o que tinha sido feito. O lugar do casamento era separado do lugar da festa, quase como opostos. E claro, embora os dois lugares tivessem sido decorados com as mesmas cores, branco, dourado e verde, a decoração em si era complemente diferente.

Hermione olhou a sua volta e não pode deixar de suspirar. O lugar estava maravilhoso, seria um casamento lindo.

-Hermione!-Gina gritou ao longe, correndo em direção a amiga. -Eu não acredito, não acredito que você está aqui!-Terminou abraçando-a.

-Bom, do jeito que você me ameaçou caso eu não viesse, achava difícil não vir. -Hermione disse sorrindo, abraçando a amiga de volta.

-Vamos entrar. Mamãe e Rony não vão acreditar quando te verem.

Rever a família Weasley tinha sido maravilhoso. Molly havia a abraçado tão forte, que ela havia perdido o ar dos pulmões, ficou dizendo o quanto era maravilhoso ela estar ali, assim como Arthur que também a recebeu calorosamente.

Agora Rony... bem Rony não foi exatamente... caloroso em sua recepção. O ruivo ainda estava magoado pelo fato da amiga não ter vindo para seu próprio casamento com Luna há quatro anos atrás.

Mas Hermione não havia comparecido, pois fazia apenas um ano que ela havia deixado a Inglaterra, o mundo mágico e tudo mais. Definitivamente, naquela época ela não estava preparada para voltar. Ela não estava preparada agora, quanto mais há quatro anos atrás.

-Rony no fundo entende você, Mione... -Gina dizia para amiga quando elas estavam no quarto da Mansão Malfoy, arrumando suas coisas.- mas talvez você tenha que dar um tempo a ele, afinal, era o casamento dele, e você não veio. E você era a melhor amiga dele...

-Eu sei disso, Gina... -Hermione falou enquanto pendurava as roupas que estavam em sua mala. -é só que... é complicado. Eu sabia que talvez nem todas as pessoas estariam exatamente felizes com a minha volta. Talvez seja uma boa chance de explicar o porquê exatamente eu desapareci por cinco anos.

Mas a verdade era que Hermione estava com medo. Se a reação de Rony foi aquela, não gostaria nem de imaginar a reação de Harry, por que o ruivo, antes de ir, ela conseguiu avisar e dizer que estava indo embora, mas com Harry... ela partiu sem nem deixar ao menos um bilhete.

-E Harry... você tem notícias dele? -Ela tentou parecer desinteressada.

-Claro que temos, ele sempre vai almoçar em casa, ou aparece para ver como as coisas estão... Claro que ele e Draco não se bicam muito até hoje, no fundo, eles não são mais inimigos, mas sempre que jogam quadribol, ele prefere meu irmão no seu time, que Harry. -Gina disse divertida. -Você pode imaginar isso?

-É algo que vai ficar para a história. -Hermione disse sorrindo. -E, tirando isso, o que Harry anda fazendo da vida?

-Ele é auror, como você deve saber.

-E como foi que ele... sabe, como ele lidou com essa coisa toda de eu ir embora e...

-Olha Hermione, eu não vou mentir. Por um bom tempo, ele ficou muito bravo. Bravo na verdade era pouco, ele ficou furioso. Você foi embora e se despediu da maioria das pessoas, mas não disse absolutamente nada para ele. Nem mesmo uma carta. Como você acha que ele se sentiu?

-Eu sei Gina, mas é que eu não conseguiria... -Mas a morena não terminou de falar, pois Gina a interrompeu.

-Eu entendo os seus motivos Hermione, e eu sei que eles têm fundamento. Em momento nenhum eu disse que você estava errada, mas você também precisa entender o lado dele.

Hermione assentiu ao que amiga disse, sentando-se na cama perto dela.

-E então?-Ela perguntou um pouco ansiosa. -E depois o que aconteceu?

-Bom, depois ele passou para a fase da mágoa, principalmente quando ele descobriu que você ainda me mandava cartas. Quer dizer então que você vai embora, se despede da maioria das pessoas, não fala com ele, e ainda pôr cima se corresponde comigo, e parece ter se "esquecido" dele? Ele conversava muito comigo e com Rony tentando entender exatamente o porquê você havia tomado aquela decisão. E por mais que nós tentássemos explicar, por mínimo que fosse a situação, ele não compreendia. Porque, veja bem, assim como Rony, você era a melhor amiga dele. Então, depois da raiva e da mágoa, ele simplesmente a ignora. Não faz perguntas, não fala de você e quando a gente fala, ele finge que não escutou, ou ele fica calado, ou ele muda de assunto. O que você precisa entender e levar em consideração antes de tentar falar com ele e tudo mais, é que SUA relação com ele era bem diferente da sua com Rony... Vocês estavam... bem... meio que juntos?

Juntos não era bem a definição. Na verdade nem Mione sabia dizer muito bem, em que pé eles estavam naquela época. Durante a guerra eles começaram a ficar? Dar uns beijos de vez em quando... Não, na verdade não era nada superficial assim também. Eles não tinham compromisso, não falavam em namoro nem nada, ficavam juntos no tempo livre, bem juntos... Aos olhos das outras pessoas, eles eram apenas amigos, quando todos viravam as costas, eles eram um casal. Um casal sem cobranças, sem compromissos e, claro, sem nunca tocar no assunto.

Não que ela não estivesse envolvida, ela estava, mas sempre teve a impressão que Harry estava mais.

-É Gina, eu sei que minha volta não seria fácil... Mas fugir para sempre não iria adiantar.

Gina deu um sorriso para a amiga, estava feliz por que apesar de tudo, ela havia vindo para seu casamento e tinha aceitado ser sua madrinha.

-Me conta de você, como vai o estudo para ser... médica que vocês chamam?-Gina perguntou animada. -Não é difícil estudar para isso em outra língua? Quero dizer, se você diz que é como estudar para ser Medi-bruxa...

Hermione havia se mudado para a Alemanha. Não sabia muito bem porque havia escolhido aquele país, quando percebeu, havia pegado um trem diretamente para lá, depois de uma temporada na França. Chegando a Berlim, ela havia decidido que aquele seria seu lugar. Não demorou muito até conseguir a papelada para poder estudar medicina numa faculdade trouxa.

-Bom, fácil não é... Talvez eu tenha que estudar um pouco mais por causa da língua, mas eu acho que ainda assim é mais fácil do que estudar para medi-bruxa. Porque na medicina trouxa, nós não temos tantos feitiços e poções ou amuletos, sabe?

-E como é a Alemanha?

-Não sei... é diferente da Inglaterra, claro, mas eu gosto de lá. Depois de tantos anos, a gente acaba aprendendo. -Hermione terminou sorrindo.

Elas ficaram caladas alguns instantes, até que Gina voltou a falar.

-Então... você já sabe o que vai fazer?

-Como assim o que eu vou fazer? -Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Amanhã, quando você encontrar o Harry.

Hermione ficou calada pôr alguns instantes, não sabendo realmente o que responder.

Não que ela nunca tivesse pensado no assunto, tanto que algumas vezes até tentou escrever uma carta para Harry, mas todas as vezes, o pergaminho acabou sendo amassado e sendo jogado no lixo. O que ela tinha para dizer, não podia ser feito por carta.

-Não sei Gina... -Mione acabou respondendo depois de algum tempo calada. -Eu simplesmente terei que esperar a reação dele, para depois pensar no que eu vou fazer.

* * *

A noite, teve um grande jantar com a presença de toda a família Wesley e seus agregados, como sobrinhos e cunhadas. E claro, os dois únicos dois integrantes vivos da Família Malfoy, Draco e Narcisa. Lúcio, pôr ironia do destino, havia morrido pelas mãos de Voldemort. 

Não que Narcisa tivesse ficado complemente feliz com o casamento. No começo ela não aceitava Gina, achava que Draco poderia se casar com alguém puro-sangue, mas que tivesse nome. Demorou alguns anos para que Narcisa finalmente aceitasse Gina. Não era de todo ruim, ela percebeu, apesar de tudo, a ruiva ainda era puro-sangue.

Ficou observando o clima da mesa. Apesar das rivalidades Grifinória x Sonserina e Wesley x Malfoy, estava um clima muito bom e feliz. Draco estava conversando com o Sr. Weasley há um bom tempo.

Não podia mentir e dizer que não havia ficado pelo menos um pouco aliviada ao ver que Harry não havia aparecido. Não que não quisesse revê-lo. Nossa, era o que mais queria, mas em compensação, sabia que o reencontro não seria nada fácil.

E foi pensando exatamente no que iria dizer para ele quando o visse, que ela foi dormir aquela noite.

* * *

Aquele dia havia amanhecido ensolarado. Hermione ficou feliz ao constatar isso, pois seria uma pena se estivesse nublado ou chovendo. Iria estragar toda a decoração e o casamento. 

Achava que pôr se tratar da Família Malfoy, eles iriam preferir realizar o casamento a noite. Afinal, a noite as coisas sempre eram mais glamorosas. E glamour era algo que os Malfoy's gostavam...

Mas sabia que um casamento durante o dia, havia sido uma exigência de Gina. Já que pelo que se lembrava, a ruiva sempre havia sonhado com um casamento simples, durante o dia, de preferência na Toca.

Mas as palavras "casamento simples" e "Toca" não eram algo que combinassem com Draco e Narcisa Malfoy.

Olhou no relógio e percebeu que estava na hora de começar a se arrumar para a cerimônia.

A festa de casamento, na verdade era um "almoço de casamento". E para isso, a cerimônia seria realizada pela manhã, e Mione precisava correr para poder ficar pronta na hora.

Os casamentos bruxos não eram exatamente iguais aos dos trouxas. Quer dizer, havia algumas coisas em comum, como: padrinhos e madrinhas, um juiz que era chamado de ancião e uma festa.

Mas a cerimônia em si, era diferente. Os padrinhos e madrinhas geralmente usavam roupas iguais. Geralmente, pois essa regra era só seguida, se os noivos fossem de alguma família tradicional, como no caso dos Malfoy's.

O vestido que usaria estava pendurado na porta de seu guarda-roupa e ela sabia que provavelmente algum elfo o havia deixado ali enquanto tomava banho. Junto com ele, em cima de uma mesinha, estavam os acessórios.

Era uma veste bruxa de gala, verde claro, com um cinto dourado e presilhas douradas para a cabeça.

Sentou-se na frente da penteadeira que havia em seu quarto e começou a se arrumar. Uma hora depois, estava complemente pronta. Deu uma última olhada no espelho gigante que havia no quarto e abriu a porta para sair.

O saguão da Mansão, estava uma bagunça. Tinha gente andando para tudo que é lado, e Hermione sentiu-se ligeiramente perdida. Resolveu procurar alguém conhecido, rezando para não cruzar com Harry no meio do caminho.

Encontrou boa parte da família Weasley dentro da biblioteca. Ficou aliviada ao perceber que Harry não estava ali.

-Olá. -Hermione falou tímida.

-UAU!-Fred disse se aproximando dela. -Hermione... Por onde você andou?

-Sai pra lá Fred, eu vi primeiro!-Emendou Jorge.

Hermione deu um sorriso sem-graça. Não sabia muito bem como lidar com elogios.

-Nada mal mesmo!-Falou Rony com um sorriso, chegando perto da amiga.

Hermione percebeu que Rony estava mais receptivo hoje. E ela sabia que isso se dava, provavelmente, pôr uma longa conversa que Gina e Luna deveriam ter tido com ele.

-Obrigada Rony! Sempre gentil. -Hermione disse meio irônica.

-Ah! Você sabe que eu me esforço. -Rony respondeu.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo ali, conversando. Hermione estava interessada no que Luna e Rony estavam fazendo e na gravidez da loira, e na linda menina loira sentada no colo do avô.

-Não preciso dizer que foi um choque para Rony quando contei a ele não é? Acho que ele só começou a se acostumar com a idéia de ser pai, agora... -Luna disse rindo.

Hermione olhou para a linda menininha, de três anos, com um vestido rosa, sentada no colo de Arthur. Era diferente o fato da menina não ter saído ruiva, mas a pequena tinha os olhos do pai e se chamava Ainsley. Nome escolhido por Luna, lógico.

-Ela é linda, Luna. -Disse Hermione observando a garotinha. -E puxou a você.

-Sim, ainda bem né? -Respondeu Luna marota.

Nisso, Molly entrou pela porta, vestida em suas vestes, também verdes, mas verde escuro e disse:

-Gina vai atrasar!

-Não diga! -Gui falou maroto. -Estamos num casamento trouxa, é isso? Malfoy vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir. Achei que ele não quisesse nada no casamento dele que lembrasse uma cerimônia trouxa.

-Bom, imagino que ele não vá se importar muito, pois também vai se atrasar. -respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

-Como?-Perguntou Jorge debochado.

-Ele também quer ser noiva? -Emendou Fred, usando o mesmo tom do irmão.

-Não é nada disso. -Molly falou. -É que houve um imprevisto com o pessoal contratado para o buffett, e ele estava tentando resolver o problema já que nem eu, nem Narcisa e muito menos Gina podíamos parar de nos arrumar para isso.

-E para que é que serve aquele coordenador de casamentos que ele contratou então? -perguntou Carlinhos.

-Poderiam ter me chamado para resolver o problema. Eu, acredito, fui o primeiro a ficar pronto! -Falou o Sr. Weasley.

Nessa altura, Hermione começou a se perguntar onde estaria Harry. E como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, Molly falou:

-Isso tudo não tem importância. Harry ainda não chegou também.

Eles ficaram ainda algum tempo ali na biblioteca, até que um elfo doméstico apareceu trazendo chá e biscoito para todos. Afinal, por causa da manhã movimentada, nenhum deles teve tempo de tomar café e, àquela altura, com certeza estavam com fome.

Hermione tentava não parecer nervosa, mas estava sendo difícil, pois ela estava muito ansiosa. Sabia que a reação de Harry não seria uma das melhores. Na verdade ela estava até se preparando para o fato de talvez Harry não lhe dirigir uma palavra sequer.

Não demorou muito e Molly voltou a entrar na biblioteca e anunciar:

-Bem, estamos prontos. Gina e Malfoy finalmente estão prontos e Harry já chegou. Então agora todo mundo aos seus postos e, por favor, lembrem-se do ensaio.

Hermione arregalou os olhos para Luna, assustada:

-Luna, eu não participei do ensaio! Que ensaio é esse? -Hermione falou meio apavorada com a idéia de estragar o casamento da amiga.

Luna riu da cara de assustada de Mione e respondeu:

-Calma, Mione não precisa se desesperar. É muito simples. Você já viu algum casamento bruxo antes?-Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. -Bem, não é muito difícil, a única coisa que você terá que fazer é entrar de braços dados com Harry.

Hermione quase riu com a última frase. A única coisa? Como se fosse ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo ver Harry. Se ela achava que conversar com ele seria difícil, imagina tocar nele!

-E além do mais, -Luna continuou. -Terá alguém dizendo o que terá que fazer e a hora, afinal de contas, eles tem um coordenador de casamento. Acho que Malfoy não deixaria o seu casamento virar um pandemônio.

Antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar quem seria o coordenador de casamento que Malfoy havia contratado, o mesmo adentrou na biblioteca. Hermione ficou ligeiramente surpresa ao perceber que ele, seria Colin Creevey. Na verdade quando o homem a sua frente abriu a boca então, aí sim ficou realmente surpresa.

-Muito bem, muito bem, por favor, por favor, isso, todos se aproximem. Bom, vamos ás últimas instruções, porque depois desse atraso todoooo, ter estragado todinho o meu roteiro, não sei se resta muita coisa a ser feita. -Colin falava num tom meio dramático e inconformado. E Hermione não pôde deixar de se perguntar quando essa transformação havia acontecido em Colin.- Pois bem, os músicos já estão posicionados, o ancião já chegou, o noivo e a noiva estão prontos, e Harry Potter também já resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Então, quero que se lembrem dos nossos exaustivos ensaios e favor não esquecer as marcas e posições. E agradeceria se Fred e Jorge não utilizassem nenhum dos produtos de sua loja de logros, pois hoje é a cerimônia oficial, e não queremos que nada saia errado, certo? Afinal de contas é o casamento da sua irmã caçula, que está D-I-V-I-N-A por sinal, vocês vão ver, certo? Então, todo mundo para suas posições.

Hermione se aproximou do rapaz e falou:

-Hum... Colin? Bem, acho que deu para notar que eu não participei dos ensaios, e...

-Mas é claro que deu para notar. -Colin falou com uma voz entediada. -Eu disse para Gina que não era bom fazer um ensaio sem madrinha, mas ela insistiu que não havia como você vir da Alemanha só para isso, então... eu não pude fazer nada, embora tenha prejudicado bastante o meu trabalho, entende? Não há muito mistério. Agora você vai para a sala reservada para os padrinhos de Gina. Aí o Ancião irá fazer um pequeno discurso, muito pequeno mesmo, ele vai falar algo sobre o casal. Depois entra os pais do noivo, no caso do Malfoy, só a mãe e Severo Snape, e os pais da noiva. Depois os irmãos, e então entram os padrinhos. Sempre a ordem a ser seguida é do noivo primeiro, então, os padrinhos de Draco entram, e então entra você e Harry. Depois disso, você só vai ouvir mesmo a cerimônia, onde o ancião vai fazer um discurso sobre a importância do casamento e aquela coisa toda de amor e paixão, e, na hora do contrato você e Harry ajudam usando magia para selar a união. Viu? Nada muito complicado, então agradeceria se não se esquecesse e estragasse todo um trabalho que foi feito. Sim porque foi feito t-o-d-o um trabalho, e agora tudo tem que sair perfeito! É para isso que servem os ensaios...

-Ok, e onde é a sala onde eu tenho que aguardar? -Hermione perguntou com medo de esquecer tudo o que Colin havia dito.

-Ali querida, - Disse Colin indicando o caminho.- É a primeira porta a esquerda, vai ter o nome de Gina Weasley pregado na porta.

Hermione achou melhor não fazer mais perguntas, mesmo porque Collin não deu tempo, e já saiu gritando ordens para mais alguém.

Ela seguiu pelo corredor, até achar a porta, a qual Colin indicou. Parou na frente da mesma, respirando fundo. Havia chegado a hora.

Harry estava parado de costas para a porta. Ele usava uma veste de Gala verde escura. A gola estava levantada. Hermione não viu seu rosto, pois ele estava olhando o movimento pela janela.

Ela entrou no recinto, um tanto receosa, e Harry pareceu não notar sua presença, até ela dizer:

-Olá. -Sua voz saiu tão baixa, que ela ficou com medo que ele não houvesse escutado.

Harry virou-se para olhá-la. Ele estava muito sério, com a cara fechada. Estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e olhou-a de cima à abaixo durante algum tempo e não disse nada, apenas voltando a sua posição original, de costas para ela.

Hermione gelou no lugar em que estava. Não que ela estivesse esperando alguma calorosa recepção cheia de abraços e beijos. Na verdade ela imaginou exatamente aquilo, que Harry não fosse lhe dirigir uma palavra que fosse.

Mas aquele olhar gélido que ele havia lançando a ela tinha feito efeito, pois ela realmente estava se sentindo muito pior agora. Pensou que por menor que fosse o tempo que eles tivessem que ficar juntos naquela sala, pareceriam horas.

-Soube que você se atrasou, está tudo bem? -Hermione perguntou, mas assim que terminou de falar a última palavra, já havia se arrependido. O máximo que ela iria conseguir dele era o silêncio, pelo jeito.

Mas para a sua surpresa, ele respondeu:

-Por que quer saber? -Seu tom era tão frio quanto o olhar. -Desde quando você se importa?

-Harry... -Hermione começou meio incerta. Mas ela não terminou de falar, pois ele foi mais rápido.

-Olha, eu não tive escolha... pois acredite, se eu tivesse, o último lugar que eu ia querer estar é aqui.-Harry falou secamente.

-Eu sei... -Hermione disse incerta. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer. O que Gina havia dito era realmente verdade. Ele parecia a ter excluído de sua vida permanentemente. - Mas achei que podíamos... não sei... afinal de contas é o casamento da Gina e não acho que algum problema que nós tenhamos, deva estragar o dia dela.

Harry deu uma risada seca e debochada antes de responder:

-Agora você se preocupa com o bem estar das outras pessoas?

Depois disso, Hermione não conseguiu dizer mais nada. No fundo ele tinha razão. Ela não havia pensando em nada disso quando tinha simplesmente anunciado que estava partindo para a Alemanha. Sem avisá-lo, deveria acrescentar.

Sentou-se numa cadeira, esperando para ser chamada. Enquanto isso, pôs-se a observar Harry. Ele estava diferente. Parecia mais alto que da última vez que o havia visto, embora ela tivesse consciência que isso fosse apenas a sua cabeça.

Mordeu o lábio inferior incerta do que fazer exatamente. Aquele silêncio mortal estava a matando. Mas também, não havia muita coisa a se fazer, certo? Percebeu que falar alguma coisa, não era a melhor idéia.

Então Colin entrou na sala, logo em seguida. Hermione não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviada.

-Muito bem vocês dois. -Ele entrou sendo seguido de sua assistente que ainda estava ajeitando sua capa. Aparentemente ele havia mudado de roupa. -O Ancião acabou de fazer um discurso sobre o casal. Agora preciso que todos se dirijam para a entrada, para que eu possa arrumá-los na ordem em que vocês entrarão.

Sem dizer uma palavra que fosse, Harry simplesmente saiu na frente deixando Hermione e Colin para trás.

Hermione demorou alguns segundos antes de se levantar. Respirou profundamente e seguiu pela porta que Harry havia acabado de sair.

* * *

Estavam todos no grande saguão oval da entrada da mansão Malfoy. Colin já havia arrumado a maioria das pessoas. Narcisa estava, em seu belo vestido verde, ao lado de Snape, parada a frente de uma grande fila. Logo atrás dela estavam os pais de Gina. Em seguida, estavam todos os membros da família Weasley, os irmãos e suas respectivas esposas. Então, Zabini e Parkison, os padrinhos de Draco e, finalmente, Harry e Hermione. 

Mione parou incerta ao lado de Harry, que fez questão de fingir que não havia ninguém ao seu lado. Ela mal havia tido tempo de se colocar em seu lugar, e pôde ouvir sons de muitos violinos tocando a música de entrada.

Narcisa, estava acompanhada de Snape como primeiros da fila. Severo Snape, como padrinho de Draco, estava fazendo o papel de "pai", uma vez que Lúcio havia morrido. Algumas colunas de fofocas, gostavam de fazer pequenos e sutis comentários, sobre um possível caso entre a viúva dos Malfoy's, e o ex-professor de poções... Talvez hoje fosse o dia de confirmar essa dúvida e claro, fazer a festa dessas colunas.

Hermione pôde perceber que Narcisa na verdade não caminhava. O seu longo vestido verde tinha uma calda que dava a impressão dela estar flutuando pelo tapete, também verde, que a levava ao altar.

Depois de um determinado momento, Colin fez um sinal, e o Sr. e Sra. Weasley também começaram a entrar.

E assim um pôr um, todos tomaram sua posições na cerimônia. Quando ia chegando mais perto da porta, percebeu que os parentes da noiva tinham lugares especiais no altar. Cadeiras foram colocadas nas laterais, onde eles deveriam se sentar. Do lado de Draco, não havia cadeiras, a não ser as mais a frente onde, Hermione deduziu, os padrinhos deveriam se sentar. Ela não estranhou o fato de Draco não Ter muitos parentes, afinal, quase todos haviam morrido na guerra, e os que permaneciam vivos estavam presos, como a tia de Draco, Belatrix.

Quando restavam apenas dois casais para entrar, Harry finalmente olhou para Hermione. Ela prendeu a respiração, pois, pela primeira vez desde que o viu, ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela.

Ela pode ver a intensidade que havia naquele olhar. O olhar em si, não queria dizer muita coisa. Mas Hermione pôde ver muita coisa nos olhos verde-esmeralda do homem ao seu lado.

Parecia que haviam perdido seu brilho, por mais que a claridade se refletisse neles. Não que isso fosse estranho, Hermione percebia que, dia a dia, os olhos de Harry perdiam o brilho durante a guerra. Mas hoje... hoje era complemente diferente. Ela via mágoa refletida neles, com um pouco de raiva.

Hermione sempre soube como Harry se sentia, apenas olhando nos olhos dele. Ela sabia quando ele estava feliz, cansado, melancólico, preocupado... Era como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos, apenas dessa forma. E hoje, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela sabia que era a causadora daqueles sentimentos. E se sentiu ainda pior.

Sempre achou que, quando tivesse a oportunidade de explicar para Harry, o porquê exatamente havia partido, por pior que fosse a reação dele quando a visse, sabia que no fundo ele iria a entender. Mas ela havia cometido um erro terrível, nesse seu pré-julgamento. Havia sido egoísta. Havia pensado somente no que ELA precisava, no que ELA achava. Tinha se esquecido que as outras pessoas também tinham sentimentos e que também ficavam magoadas por suas atitudes. Porque o que estava vendo nos olhos de Harry... havia passado tanto tempo preocupada com a raiva que ele poderia sentir, que havia se esquecido da mágoa. E a mágoa era algo milhões de vezes pior que a raiva.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ele levantou o braço e olhou para ela, como se dissesse que estava na hora de eles representarem seu papel de bons padrinhos.

Hesitante, Hermione levantou seu próprio braço e entrelaçou no dele. Sentiu-se tremer com o toque. Fechou os olhos abaixando a cabeça, como se isso fosse ajudar a ela se controlar.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou mais uma vez para o homem ao seu lado. Dessa vez seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela teve que desviar o olhar.

Colin fez o sinal e eles entraram. Hermione olhou para todos os convidados e viu muitos deles sorrindo para eles. Olhou para o altar e Molly Weasley sustentava um largo sorriso, como se estivesse muito feliz ao vê-la com Harry. Tentou esboçar um sorriso também.

Harry havia largado seu braço antes mesmo que eles chegassem de fato ao altar. Eles se sentaram nas duas cadeiras reservadas a eles e olharam para a grande porta, pela qual haviam entrado, e que agora se encontrava fechada.

A música parou. E seguido de alguns segundos de silêncio, Hermione pôde ouvir agora, outra melodia preencher o lugar.

Olhou para o altar e percebeu que Draco Malfoy não estava parado ali, como era o costume das cerimônias trouxas. Antes mesmo que pudesse tentar achá-lo em qualquer outro lugar que fosse, as portas da mansão Malfoy abriram novamente, e então, ela pôde ver onde o loiro estava.

Draco Malfoy estava, parado, em suas belas vestes bruxas, verde escuros, e haviam vários detalhes dourados nela. Hermione não pode deixar de achar que todo esse verde estava começando a ficar estranho. Estava com medo de ver Gina entrando em um belo vestido de noiva verde também.

Diferente de sua mãe, não sorria, ao entrar. Na verdade ele estava desempenhando bem o seu papel de noivo, e toda a tradição que vinha com aquela cerimônia.

Quando chegou ao altar, Draco parou. Então os violinistas enceraram a música, começando outra logo em seguida. Hermione reconheceu como a marcha nupcial, embora essa melodia fosse muito diferente da tradicional música de casamento trouxa. Ela parecia mais grave e, de certo modo, mais pomposa.

Então as portas da mansão Malfoy abriram-se, pelo que Hermione esperava que fosse a última vez. Ela teve que prender o fôlego.

Parada, a porta, sorrindo para todos estava Ginevra Weasley. Lindamente vestida num vestido... vermelho.

Logicamente, Hermione estranhou. Havia sim visto um ou dois casamentos bruxos na vida, mas a maior parte de suas lembranças sobre matrimônios vinha de cerimônia trouxas, onde noivas entravam juntamente com seus pais, em belos vestidos brancos, perolados, e tinha buquês e daminhas de honra, entrando com vestidos muito parecido com os das noivas... Hermione mesmo, quando tinha 7 anos, havia sido dama de honra do casamento de sua tia, irmã de sua mãe.

Mas um vestido... vermelho? Não que Gina não estivesse linda, na verdade ela estava maravilhosa. Seu vestido era composto de um corpete tomara que caia, em um tecido brilhoso, com luvas que iam até os cotovelos e uma saia bufante de tule. Havia muitos detalhes em dourado em deu vestido, na saia principalmente. Em seu pescoço, ao invés de um colar, havia uma espécie de corrente em detalhes lindos que prendiam de um dos lados de seu corpete. Seu cabelo estava preso em um maravilhoso coque, onde tinham alguns fios que estavam soltos pelo seu rosto. No coque, também havia várias pequenas presilhas douradas.

Sua mente, rapidamente, lembrou-se de uma das aulas de história da magia no quinto ano, e pôde lembrar-se claramente das palavras do professor Binns sobre casamentos bruxos: "No início da Idade Média, onde as relações bruxos/trouxas eram mais abertas e pacíficas, era comum as mulheres se casarem de vermelho. Essa cor, simbolizava "sangue-novo" para a continuação da família. As famílias mais abastadas, também usavam muito dourado em seus casamentos, pois simbolizava riqueza. Então, veio a Igreja católica, e a inquisição, e as relações bruxos/trouxas ficaram abaladas. Os trouxas, passaram a se casar de branco, que simbolizava a pureza. Mas os bruxos mantiveram as tradições, e os casamentos ainda são realizados quase da mesma forma que naquele período, e os vestidos das noivas, permanecem, em sua maioria, vermelhos..."

Por mais que parecesse perfeitamente normal, uma noiva estar vestindo um vestido vermelho para as pessoas ali presentes, Hermione não pôde deixar de imaginar, o que sua avó paterna pensaria sobre um vestido de noiva vermelho. Ela era bem conservadora, para tal idéia.

Pelo canto dos olhos viu a reação de Draco ao ver sua noiva. Ela abriu um largo sorriso, ao ver que ele estava encantado com Gina. Por motivos diferentes do dela, mas ainda sim, estava encantado.

Gina caminhou ao som da música com passos marcados. Quando chegou ao meio do corredor, parou e então Draco foi ao encontro dela. Fazia parte da tradição, o noivo "ir buscar" sua noiva, eram os últimos passos como "noivos" e pessoas "solteiras", para começarem a caminhar como casados.

Assim que Draco chegou ao encontro de Gina, uma nova música começou a ser tocada. Hermione percebeu, que os Malfoy's estavam seguindo a risca essa tradição de casamento bruxo. Ela também podia perceber que todos os rituais pareciam estar sendo cumpridos a risca.

Quando chegaram ao altar, o ancião começou a fazer seu discurso sobre a importância do amor e seus mistérios, e como manter um casamento longo e feliz. Nisso Hermione percebeu que não era muito diferente das cerimônias trouxas, a maioria dos padres, bispos ou pastores falava sobre a mesma coisa. Mas havia coisas, que Hermione não havia sido avisada por Colin, foi o que realmente acontecia na cerimônia. Não era apenas, fazer um feitiço de união. Essa era meramente a sua parte naquele ritual, pois ele compreendia muito mais que isso.

Depois do discurso do ancião, o mesmo, preparou três cálices com poções. A do meio, maior de todas, e dourada, era a taça que Draco e Gina iriam compartilhar, as duas taças da ponta, eram prateadas e bem menores. O Ancião, então, chamou os pais dos noivos.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, foram para o lado de sua filha, assim como Narcisa, que se postou ao lado de seu filho. Depois com varinhas em mãos, os três murmuraram o feitiço sobre os cálices, para simbolizar a "benção", os três tomaram o conteúdo dos cálices. Os pais de Gina, divino o mesmo cálice, assim como Draco e Gina.

Então, o ancião murmurou o feitiço que ligava agora Draco e Gina. Uma fina linha azul. Então, ele requisitou a presença dos padrinhos.

Hermione levantou-se incerta, olhou para trás, e pôde ver que a Sra. Weasley e Luna lhe dirigiam olhares encorajados. Olhou para os convidados, e então se dirigiu para o lado de Gina.

Harry estava parado ao seu lado e agia como se ela não estivesse ali.

-Agora- falou o ancião. -Peço para que os padrinhos entrelacem as mãos.

Hermione congelou ao ouvir isso. Achou que sua parte naquele ritual todo era apenas selar a união com um feitiço. Não sabia que teria aquela parte de entrelaçar mãos.

Olhou para Harry ao seu lado, ele a olhou de volta. Novamente aquele olhar penetrante. Ela sabia que de alguma forma, por mais que o homem ao seu lado não quisesse transparecer isso, a cada olhar daqueles que ele a dirigia, na verdade, era uma forma de buscar respostas.

Hermione decidiu então que iria esperar ele tomar a iniciativa, sabia que não haveria como, evitar aquele contato, mas ela estava na defensiva desde que chegou um dia antes, então, ela ia continuar assim, até achar uma brecha, por menor que ela fosse, mostrando que ele iria deixá-la explicar o que havia acontecido.

Harry, por fim, acabou erguendo sua mão até a dela. Quando entrelaçaram os dedos, Hermione ergueu o olhar para ele. De novo aquele olhar. Aquele olhar apagado e frio, sentiu isso em sua mão também.

-Apontem suas varinhas para os cálices. -Hermione ouviu a voz do ancião, e quebrou o contato visual com Harry. -E digam siglilare.

Todos fizeram conforme pedido, então, o ancião voltou a falar:

-Agora, apontem suas varinhas para o casal e digam: unionum.

Como foi mandado, Hermione fez. Viu uma fina linha branca sair de sua varinha e atingir o casal. Permaneceu assim alguns segundo até ouvir pela última vez a voz do ancião:

-Podem tomar o líquido do cálice.

Hermione, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas às mãos frias de Harry, observou quando ele pegou o cálice e tomou um gole. Depois, passou o cálice para ela, e Hermione fez o mesmo.

Hermione observou o líquido escarlate e espesso, levou-o até a boca. Soltou um gemido de surpresa ao perceber que o gosto era amargo. Na verdade um amargo meio azedo. Ela se lembrava que essa poção deveria representar o amor. Com certeza o amor de Draco e Gina não era amargo, muito menos azedo. Aquele sabor, vinha de suas impressões sobre o amor?

Entregou o cálice novamente para o ancião, e então, o mesmo deu a ordem para que eles voltassem a se sentar.

Harry olhou uma última vez para ela e então para as mãos deles. Ela pôde sentir um leve aperto, muito sutil da parte dele, e então, ele simplesmente se desvencilhou dela, e voltou a se sentar.

Depois disso, a cerimônia havia, praticamente acabado. O Ancião fez as considerações finais e então, finalmente, Draco e Gina, agora, eram oficialmente casados.

* * *

A festa não demorou muito para acontecer, praticamente todos já estavam em seus lugares. Hermione demorou um pouco mais, pois ficou conversando com a Sra. Weasley. 

Chegando ao local da mansão onde aconteceria a festa, Hermione viu a mesma assistente, que mais cedo estava arrumando as vestes de Colin enquanto ainda estavam esperando a cerimônia começar, vir correndo em sua direção.

-Srta. Granger? -Uma moça baixinha, usando óculos falou. - Queira me seguir, por gentileza, para que eu possa levá-la a sua mesa?

-Ahn... eu tenho um lugar marcado? -Hermione perguntou incerta.

-Claro. -A mulher respondeu arrumando os óculos no rosto. -Era uma festa com R.S.V.P.. Não recebemos a sua confirmação, mas a Srta. Weasl... quero dizer, a Sra. Malfoy confirmou sua presença, uma vez que era madrinha.

Hermione deu um sorriso sem-graça, mas seguiu a mulher a sua frente. Logo paralisou ao ver onde era o seu lugar...

Aparentemente, havia uma mesa reservada, apenas para os pais do noivo e da noiva, os noivos, e... os padrinhos.

Hermione não pode deixar de pensar que talvez o mundo estivesse conspirando contra ela. Parecia que por mais que ela ou Harry quisessem evitar um ao outro, hoje era o dia de estarem se esbarrando em todo o lugar.

Caminhou até a mesa e procurou a plaquinha com seu nome. Sentou-se e ficou ligeiramente perdida. Sentados ali, até agora, só estavam Narcisa, Zabini e Parkison. Por mais horrível que pudesse parecer, Hermione preferia estar sentada ali com aquelas pessoas, do que sozinha com Harry.

Para seu alívio, logo chegaram os noivos. Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Gina!-Hermione exclamou.

-Graças a Merlin eu consegui chegar até aqui. -Gina disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga, tomando água do copo que estava a sua frente. -É exatamente por esse motivo que eu sempre quis um casamento discreto, só para os mais chegados na Toca. Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu demorei a chegar até aqui e quantas pessoas, que eu não faço a mínima noção de quem sejam, me pararam?

Hermione riu antes de falar:

-Gina, é seu casamento. Hoje você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo e a mais linda também, devo acrescentar. É natural que as pessoas queriam dizer isso para você, além é claro de lhe desejar sorte.

-Eu sei Hermione. Uma coisa é ouvir todas essas coisas de pessoas que conheço, e não esperar que meu marido... -Ela enfatizou o marido, olhando para Draco ao seu lado conversando com mais alguém. - me diga quem são essas pessoas desconhecidas, as quais eu provavelmente, se encontrar na rua amanhã não irei cumprimentar, porque eu não faço noção de quem elas sejam.

-Gina! Que maldade!-Hermione falou rindo do jeito da amiga falar.

-Não é maldade, é realidade! Eu realmente não faço noção de quem essas pessoas sejam, e não vai ser hoje, em poucos minutos de conversa que eu irei fazer!

-Achei que tivesse acostumada Gina. Afinal, faz o que? Três anos que está com Malfoy? Achei que tivesse acostumada com toda essa coisa de conhecer pessoas e círculo social...

-Sim, não é isso... é que, toda essa cordialidade é cansativa!-Gina falou contrariada.

Elas tiveram que parar de conversar, pois Draco queria apresentar alguém para a esposa. Hermione viu a interação da ruiva com os desconhecidos e sorriu. Ela realmente deveria amar Malfoy para estar fazendo tudo aquilo.

Olhou em volta em busca de mais alguém conhecido, mas se houvesse alguém, estaria perdido no meio daquele bando de gente desconhecida.

Hermione sabia que Draco, agora, tinha uma empresa. Talvez por isso precisasse de uma vida social e alianças, mas não era de se estranhar, Malfoy era um sonserino, e como um bom sonserino, ele tinha que se preocupar com essas coisas.

Viu alguns conhecidos, aqui ou ali, mas ninguém que valesse a pena levantar para cumprimentar.

Então seus olhos foram para um pequeno bar, perto da mesa de petiscos. Harry estava parado ali, com um copo na mão, conversando com Rony animadamente. Não podia dizer qual exatamente era o assunto, mas, deveria ser engraçadíssimo, pois Rony gesticulava bastante e Harry parecia rir sem parar.

-Então, como andam as coisas entre você e ele?-Gina falou, percebendo para onde a morena estava olhando.

Mione suspirou antes de responder:

-Não sei Gina... Não deu para conversar com ele ainda, mas também duvido que eu consiga...

-Está tão ruim assim? -Gina perguntou olhando para Harry.

-Sim. Na verdade um pouco pior, já que ele não fala comigo e parece fingir que eu não existo.

-Bom, eu disse para você que seria difícil... Ele realmente ficou sentido pelo jeito que você foi embora, Mione.

-É... agora eu sei o quanto ele ficou sentido. Eu queria que ele soubesse que não é isso, seja lá o que ele esteja pensando... É que eu apenas... precisava ir. Achei que ele me conhecia e saberia que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas sem ter um bom motivo. -Hermione falou triste. De todas as pessoas no mundo bruxo, ela sempre achou que Harry era aquela que a conhecia melhor.

-O que você pretende fazer?

-Não sei Gina... eu sabia que seria difícil, mas eu ainda não pensei numa forma de chegar nele.

-Seja lá o que você for fazer, é melhor fazer hoje! -Gina falou tomando um gole de água.

-Por quê?

-Porque amanhã ele vai viajar. Tirou férias e vai para alguma ilha paradisíaca. E vai amanhã.

"Que ótimo!" Pensou Hermione. Então isso queria dizer que ela tinha apenas algumas horas para convencer Harry que ele deveria ouvir o que tinha para dizer? Era uma missão praticamente impossível!

E se mostrou ser mesmo. Harry evitou o máximo que pôde sentar-se a mesa reservada a ele. Circulou por todos os lugares conversando com gente aqui e ali. Era estranho ver Harry, socializando. Sempre achou que esse era um tipo de coisas que Harry não faria. Talvez por toda aquela coisa de "salvador do mundo mágico".

Viu Harry interagindo com Rony e Ainsley. Harry segurava a pequena garotinha no colo e, com a varinha, fazia vários bichinhos diferentes, como girafas e leões, que andavam em volta da menina, a qual dava gostosas gargalhadas. Com Rony, Harry tinha longas conversas com muitas risadas. Isso fez com que ela ficasse com inveja. Ela queria ter aquilo de novo... Queria sentar, conversar e rir também, como eles faziam antigamente.

Mas sabia que havia perdido esse direito, quando foi embora há cinco anos atrás, sem dar maiores explicações, ou manter contato com eles. Seus dois amigos tinham, simplesmente, superado isso, aprenderam a se virar sem ela e, para a tristeza de Hermione, estavam se saindo muito bem nisso.

Então ela percebeu, como um raio caindo em sua cabeça, que ela queria aquilo tudo novamente. Ela queria estar ali, rindo, conversando e se divertindo com eles. Queria poder fazer parte da vida deles novamente e queria que eles fizessem parte da sua, como era antigamente. Ficara escondida e sofrendo por tempo demais.

Foi então, que de repente, Colin se aproximou dela e disse:

-Muito bem Hermione, preciso que vá para a pista de dança agora.

-Como?!-Hermione perguntou assustada. O que Colin queria que ela fosse fazer na pista de dança?

-Pista de dança, ali da frente, meu bem! E vamos logo, já estamos atrasados.

-Mas o que eu vou fazer na pista de dança?

-O que as pessoas fazem numa pista de dança, querida? -Colin fala entediado. - Elas dançam e, você era a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts na minha época... -Ele terminou se afastando, fazendo um gesto com a mão, apontando a pista.

Foi quando Hermione chegou próxima a pista de dança, que ela entendeu. Era a hora da Valsa. Os noivos, pais e padrinhos iriam dançar uma valsa juntos, uma música INTEIRA... Junto a Harry.

Não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar meio desesperado para Gina. Havia se esquecido complemente da valsa, mas a culpa não era dela. Apenas não se lembrava dessa parte da valsa, porque, bem, ela só fora a dois casamentos bruxos, durante toda sua vida e, aquela parte nunca lhe pareceu importante, a não ser agora.

Ficou parada na beira da pista de dança, incerta do que fazer exatamente. Então, surgindo praticamente de lugar algum, viu Harry parar ao seu lado. Não teve coragem de olhar para ele, embora quisesse muito. Aquele olhar magoado doía profundamente na sua alma.

Colin tomou sua posição no centro da pista e anunciou os pais da noiva e Narcisa, que iria dançar, assim como na cerimônia, com Snape, e finalmente os padrinhos.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Harry imediatamente colocou sua mão esquerda nas costas e levantou sua mão direita para Hermione colocar a sua em cima. Eles tomaram lugar na pista de dança, esperando. Colin, finalmente, anunciou os noivos, que tomaram lugar ao centro da pista.

Então, mais uma vez, violinos começaram a tocar e Harry imediatamente puxou Hermione, eles começaram a valsar.

Não é preciso dizer que tanto Hermione, quanto Harry evitaram de se olhar durante quase toda a dança.

Depois do baile de Inverno, no quarto ano, Hermione não havia mais o visto dançar, mas também não houve oportunidades depois daquele ano, e durante a guerra, as pessoas não saíam dançando por aí. Mas que ele estava melhor, isso era visível. Não estava um dançarino profissional, mas não estava o fiasco que foi no baile do torneio tribruxo. Ele havia entendido a premissa de toda a dança: "O Homem conduz a mulher". Era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo, ele estava conduzido Hermione. A mão de Harry apoiava firmemente as costas dela e eles deslizavam pelo salão.

Para os que estudaram com eles em Hogwarts e alguns curiosos, talvez eles chamassem mais atenção que os próprios noivos. Sejam para as pessoas que soubessem da história do sumiço repentino de Hermione, ou para as pessoas que gostavam de acompanhar as fofocas do "Eleito".

Finalizada a música, outras pessoas entraram na pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Harry soltou-a assim que a pista começou a se encher, se afastou sem mais uma vez não dizer uma só palavra, deixando a sensação de vazio.

Hermione olhou em volta para as pessoas dançando, ligeiramente perdida. Mais uma vez sozinha. Bem, ela estava colhendo o que plantou, certo?

Olhou para Gina e Draco dançando lindamente e felizes da vida pelo salão. Dançavam como se só existissem eles, por mais que houvessem muitos flashs sendo disparado em direção a eles, fotógrafos contratados por Draco, alguns do Profeta e algumas revistas. Hermione não pode deixar de pensar se teria aquilo um dia... se alguém um dia iria olhá-la com tanto amor, carinho e dedicação, como Draco olhava para Gina. Algum dia teria aquele amor?

Decidiu-se, enfim, por sair da pista de dança. Viu Rony e Harry parados em um canto, e resolveu que estava na hora parar de fugir, como se não tivesse feito nada demais, e tentar uma aproximação. Havia decidido que independente da reação de Harry, e ele gostando ou não, ele iria ouvi-la. Iria explicar o porquê havia simplesmente sumido, iria ter aquela amizade de volta, não importando o que tivesse que fazer para recuperá-la.

Rony e Harry estavam conversando, quando Hermione se aproximou.

-Olá! -Ela disse o mais casual possível. -Sobre o que estão conversando?

Rony parou imediatamente de falar e olhava dela para Harry, complemente sem saber o que fazer. Mas sabia que fosse lá, o que fizesse, ele teria que ser o primeiro a falar. Senão, ficaria um silêncio constrangedor por muito tempo.

-Nada interessante. Na verdade estávamos falando sobre as férias de Harry... -Rony acabou dizendo receoso.

Harry lançou um olhar feio ao amigo, como se não quisesse que Hermione soubesse sobre as férias dele.

-Pois é, -Hermione disse neutra.- Gina estava comentando que você iria para uma ilha paradisíaca, nas férias.

-Harry gosta de surfar... -Mas seja lá o que Rony estava pensando em dizer, não disse, pois sua voz morreu ao ver o olhar de Harry.

-É eu gosto. -Harry falou profundamente sério. - Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. -terminou se retirando.

Rony ficou extremamente constrangido com a cena e achou que deveria falar alguma coisa.

-Mione...

-Não precisa Rony. -Ela falou dando um sorriso fraco. -Eu sei que ele não quer falar comigo e a culpa é toda minha.

-Bem, então... -Rony falou meio incerto. -Acho que ele não estaria assim se você tivesse falado com ele antes de ir embora.

-Eu sei... acredite, eu sei.-Hermione disse dando um sorriso sincero.

-Afinal de contas, por que, você foi embora? Você não disse exatamente, apenas disse que estava indo embora.

-Um dia, você e todo mundo vão saber, Ron. Só não acho que hoje seja o dia mais apropriado para contar a minha história, afinal, é um dia feliz, é o casamento de sua irmã. E a propósito, só para que você saiba, não é que eu não gostaria de ter vindo no seu casamento... Eu gostaria e muito, é que apenas, não pude... não era a hora de voltar ainda.

-Eu sei disso. -Rony falou, dessa vez, abrindo um largo sorriso para a amiga. - Luna e Gina me explicaram tudo isso. Eu sei que, quando partiu, tinha um bom motivo, Mione.

-Gostaria que seu amigo pensasse da mesma forma... -Hermione falou, olhando para Harry que agora conversava com Fred e Jorge.

-E ele, no fundo, também sabe disso, Hermione. O problema nunca foi você ter fugido da guerra. O problema de Harry é que você simplesmente não falou com ele antes de ir embora. Ele acha que talvez não fosse importante o suficiente para merecer uma despedida.

"Não fosse importante o suficiente?" Hermione riu desse pensamento. Talvez ele fosse o mais importante.

Hermione nunca soube até que ponto, Rony sabia do relacionamento que ela e Harry tinham durante a guerra. Lógico que o amigo não era idiota e desconfiava de alguma coisa, mas não sabia se Harry havia confirmado para ele as suspeitas ou não.

-É, eu também sei disso. Mas agora as coisas vão ser diferentes... -Hermione disse dando um sorriso enigmático. -Venha Rony, vamos ver sua irmã cortar o bolo.

* * *

O bolo de casamento não era exatamente uma tradição bruxa. Na idade média, também existiam bolos de casamentos, mas eles eram completamente diferentes dos bolos de hoje em dia. Era mais um pão de ló. Algo doce para ser comido depois do "banquete". 

Draco e Gina haviam discutido muito sobre ter ou não ter um bolo de casamento. O loiro havia sido complemente contra, preferia ter qualquer outro tipo de doce, que não fosse o bolo, pois bolos de casamentos era tradição trouxa agora, por mais que não fosse há séculos atrás e, ele não queria nada que lembrasse uma cerimônia trouxa e isso iria significar que eles não teriam bolo no casamento, muito menos aqueles bonequinhos idiotas que os trouxas adoravam por em cima das várias camadas de bolo.

Mas talvez, Draco tenha escolhido uma péssima hora para dizer aquilo para Gina. Dizer que a mulher não podia fazer ou ter alguma coisa, por qualquer que seja essa coisa, quando ela está de TPM, não é, definitivamente, algo aconselhável.

E Draco percebeu isso no momento em que uma Gina, complemente nervosa e chorosa, saiu gritando pelos aposentos da mansão Malfoy dizendo que ele era um insensível e que não estava respeitando nenhuma das vontades dela, que aquele casamento para ele era apenas mais um evento social, aonde ele iria apenas exibir seu dinheiro, fama, fazer alianças e negócios, e ele não se importava com o que ela queria, e muito menos com o que ela sentia.

Malfoy suspirou, a ruiva saiu de seu escritório na Mansão Malfoy batendo a porta. Por que mulheres tinham que ser tão temperamentais? Sem ter muita escolha, saiu de seu escritório, a procura de sua noiva. Encontrou sua mãe no corredor, que, ao ouvir os gritos, tinha ido ver qual era o problema.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? -Narcisa perguntou com uma voz tediosa ao filho.

-Nada mãe, é besteira. Eu disse que não teríamos um bolo de casamento e Gina ficou um pouco nervosa.

-Um pouco nervosa? -Narcisa falou levantando uma sobrancelha. - Imagino o que ela não faz quando estiver realmente nervosa. Talvez goste de quebrar algumas coisas... Devo me preocupar com a porcelana, Draco?-terminou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Draco lançou um olhar frio à mãe e, sem responder, seguiu para as escadas que levavam ao andar superior. Mas antes que Draco pudesse subir as escadas, sua mãe disse novamente:

-Será que não deveríamos adiar esse casamento? Porque se continuarem a brigar dessa forma por cada detalhe que discordarem, imagino como serão quando estiverem casados.

-Mamãe. -Draco disse parando nos primeiros degraus da escada com uma mão no corrimão. - Vamos fazer da seguinte maneira: Eu não me meto no seu relacionamento com meu estimado padrinho e você não se mete no meu com Gina, que tal? Pois, julgando como Severo foi embora de casa ontem, você não tem muita moral para dizer como se deve levar um relacionamento. -Draco terminou cínico.

Narcisa mais uma vez não respondeu ao filho, apenas deu um sorriso superior.

Contrariado, Draco subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, que era onde ele sabia que Gina estaria.

E foi deitada, como se tivesse se jogado na cama, que Draco encontrou a noiva. Seus cabelos ruivos espalhados, fazendo contraste aos lençóis pretos de seda que havia na cama.

-Vá embora! -Gina falou chorosa.

-Gina... por favor.- Draco falou com uma voz cansada.

-Vai embora, Draco, eu não quero falar com você.

-Um bolo de casamento é tão importante assim?- Draco perguntou indignado. Ele não via onde é que estava o problema.

-Não é apenas o bolo! -Agora Gina olhava para ele. Seu rosto estava banhando de lágrimas e seus olhos muito vermelhos. -É que tudo que eu digo que quero, você e sua mãe arranjam um jeito de dizer que não pode ser feito! Não é apropriado!-Gina disse a última frase, imitando a voz de Narcisa. -Nada que eu quero é apropriado. Eu só queria um casamento simples, na Toca, ou em qualquer outro lugar, só para família e amigos mais chegados. Eu não conheço mais da metade das pessoas que estão na lista de convidados! -Gina terminou voltando seu rosto para os lençóis, chorando copiosamente

-Gina... -Draco começou incerto do que dizer. Sabia que se dissesse a coisa errada, o inferno subiria a terra. Não era divertido, deixar a ruiva brava. - achei que tivesse explicado a você o porquê não podemos ter um casamento simples. Alguém na minha posição, simplesmente não pode querer um casamento assim. Você sabia que, infelizmente, querendo ou não, eu tenho uma posição a manter, e festas e eventos sociais são algo que eu preciso ir e fazer, afinal de contas nós começamos a sair depois de um desses eventos.

-Eu sei disso, Draco. -Agora ela olhava para ele mais uma vez. -Eu sabia exatamente onde eu estava me metendo quando aceitei me casar com você. Eu apenas queria que as coisas também fossem um pouco do meu jeito.

-E elas podem ser, com tanto que possamos seguir as tradições e a etiqueta... -Draco começou a falar e viu que foi um erro. Gina voltou a chorar e a enterrar seu rosto nos lençóis. -Gina você está exagerando. Eu e minha mãe sempre discutimos os detalhes do casamento com você, e...

-Discutiram? -Agora Gina havia elevado sua voz. -Realmente Draco, você, sua mãe e aquele coordenador de casamento que contratou, discutem os preparativos na minha frente, escolhendo cores, porcelana, cristais, mas só! As coisas que eu disse, ninguém levou em consideração, como por exemplo, qual o problema de meu vestido ao invés de ser vermelho, não poder ser lilás? Vocês pensam em tradição, quando, por exemplo, eu poderia ser diferente e lançar moda. Já pensou se as noivas da sociedade bruxa resolvessem se casar de lilás? Lançaríamos tendência, quer mais poder que isso?

-Minha mãe e Colin falaram que você havia amado seu vestido. E ele é vermelho. -Draco falou sem entender o problema com o vestido.

-Eu gostei mesmo do vestido, ele é lindo, mas eu seria mais feliz se pudesse me casar de lilás. Sabe o que dá vontade de fazer Draco? De no último momento, antes de entrar, transfigurar a cor do meu vestido. E entrar de lilás. -Agora ela estava nervosa, embora ainda falasse alto.

Draco ficou ligeiramente com medo do que ela acabara de falar. Ele sabia que a ruiva a sua frente era bem capaz de fazer isso.

-Gina, até sua mãe foi contra a idéia do vestido lilás. Ela sempre sonhou em ver sua filha entrando e se casando de vermelho, como ela fez, como a mãe dela fez, como a avó dela fez. -Draco falou meio contrariado.

-O problema não é o vestido! Já disse. -Gina falou, voltando a chorar.

-Ok, então, você quer um bolo de casamento. Podemos pensar na idéia de um bolo de casamento, se isso te deixar feliz. -Draco falou vencido. Era melhor um bolo de casamento, do que um vestido de noiva lilás, o loiro pensou. - Mas eu não entendo, porque você encanou na idéia do bolo.

-Uma vez eu fui num casamento trouxa. -Ao falar isso, Draco fez uma careta. E Gina voltou a ficar nervosa. - Tá vendo? Você nem ao menos me deixou terminar de falar e já está achando que eu quero colocar coisas trouxas no SEU casamento.

-Me desculpe. -Draco falou assustado com a acusação. - E não é MEU casamento, é NOSSO casamento. Continue. -Ele falou, sentando-se na cama, perto dela.

-E, então, -Gina disse se sentando na cama.- na hora da festa, eu vi aquele bolo lindo, com várias camadas, todo branco e em cima tinha dois bonequinhos representando o noivo e a noiva. -Gina percebeu que Draco estava se controlando para não fazer caras e bocas, então, resolveu acrescentar. - Eu achei tão fofo, aqueles bonequinhos em cima do bolo, sabe? Então, quando você me pediu em casamento e começamos a preparar a festa, eu sabia que jamais aceitaria a idéia. Então, eu pensei que podíamos ter um bolo de casamento sem bonequinhos, mas com alguma coisa que representasse eu e você, sabe? Qualquer coisa.

Draco ponderou por um momento. Realmente, a idéia de casamento dos sonhos de Gina, não tinha absolutamente nada do que ele estava fazendo. Talvez, se a deixasse feliz, um bolo de casamento, sem bonequinhos, não fosse ser de todo ruim.

-Ok... -Draco disse, puxando Gina para perto dele. -Nós podemos ter um bolo de casamento. - Imediatamente Draco viu Gina abrir um largo sorriso. - MAS... -Draco achou melhor fazer a ressalva. -Nada de bonequinhos trouxas em cima dele. Se quiser colocar alguma coisa para representar a gente também não vejo problema, contanto que não sejam bonecos.

Gina não disse nada apenas se pendurou no pescoço do loiro, fazendo-o cair deitado na cama. Ela deu um beijo profundo nele.

E então, lá estavam eles, num canto do jardim, especialmente arrumado para que eles cortassem o tão famigerado, bolo de casamento. Antes que o bolo chegasse, Draco puxou Gina para si e disse:

-Ei, ruiva, -Draco gostava de chamar Gina de ruiva, quando eles estavam sozinhos. -Obrigado por tudo. Por aturar todas essas pessoas que não conhece e, ter sido simpática e cordial com todos eles. Eu sei que você não gosta tanto de toda essa badalação, mas você se saiu fantástica.

-Não foi tão difícil. E afinal de contas eu vou ter que me acostumar, não é mesmo? Pois parece que essa festa, será a primeira de muitas. -Gina respondeu com largo sorriso.

Draco sorriu de volta e falou:

-Eu amo você. Muito mais do que imagina e muito mais do que eu transpareço às vezes.

-Eu sei... Eu também amo você.

E então eles se beijaram. Ficaram um bom tempo nisso, pois não perceberam quando o bolo chegou, sendo colocado na frente deles.

Quando eles pararam de se beijar e Gina pôde ver o bolo em sua frente, soltou uma exclamação de supressa.

A sua frente, estava um bolo branco, lindamente decorado, e no topo deles, ao invés das imagens que Gina havia escolhido para representá-los, havia dois bonequinhos. Uma menininha ruiva e um menininho loiro. Os dois bonequinhos mais meigos e fofos que Gina já havia visto. E eles haviam sido enfeitiçados, pois se movimentavam, ora se beijando, ora se abraçando.

Os olhos de Gina, imediatamente encheram-se de lágrimas. Foi a melhor surpresa que ele poderia ter pensado para agradá-la, durante o casamento.

-Draco! -Gina não conseguiu fazer mais nada, a não ser beijar o homem a sua frente.

E o loiro sorriu com a reação da, agora esposa. Não havia sido fácil achar os bonequinhos perfeitos, mas depois de muita procura, pelo jeito, ele havia sido bem sucedido.

Eles se separaram e cortaram o bolo. E quando tirou o primeiro pedaço, Gina ofereceu para ele dizendo:

-Na alegria e na tristeza? -Ela falou debochada.

-Ok. -Draco respondeu fazendo uma careta.- Eu te dei um bolo mais tradicional trouxa que eu encontrei! Chega de rituais trouxas.

* * *

Já estava escurecendo, a festa ainda estava acontecendo, com uma grande parte dos convidados ainda se divertindo. 

Hermione se sentia cansada, mas feliz pela amiga. Ela parecia muito mais feliz, depois de cortar o bolo.

Estava sentada na mesa que havia sido reservada para ela, quando Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Nossa eu estou exausta. -Gina disse tomando água num copo.-Não sei porque existe noite de núpcias. Do jeito que é cansativo a festa, acho que isso deveria ser reservado para o dia seguinte.

Hermione riu. Então, resolveu fazer a pergunta que estava tentando saber como conseguiria.

-Gina, por um acaso, você saberia me dizer, para onde exatamente, Harry vai viajar amanhã?

-Sei, ele vai para Ibiza, na Espanha. Por quê?

-Por nada... -Mione falou de uma forma enigmática. -Talvez eu faça uma viagem para Espanha, também.

* * *

**N/A2:**_ Não deveria ter postado isso, aliás, sim, eu não deveria ter começado nada que não fosse Luz e Sombra gente, acredite, EU SEI!_

_Mas é que faz anos que eu queria MUITO ganhar um chall e eu FINALMENTE consegui!_

_Então, depois de terminar o Challenge James e Narcissa do 3 V eu vou voltar a escrever as fics paradas e NUNCA mais me meter nessas coisas! Prometo!_

**CONTINUA**

**----->**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **_Ah! Pessoal, qual é? Quer dizer que um monte de gente adicionou a fic no favoritos, pediu alerta para saber quando teria mais capítulos__**, mas NÃO DEIXARAM REVIEWS PARA MIMMMMMM**__ '( '('( PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE??????? '(_

_Poxa eu fiquei tão sem credibilidade assim, que nem mereço mais reviews? '( Poxa gente, eu gostaria muito de saber o que vcs acharam da fic :'(_

**Capítulo 2 **

Eivissa, ou como é mais conhecida, Ibiza, é uma ilha no arquipélago das Ilhas Baleares, na Espanha.

Ibiza era muito conhecida por sua vida noturna. Festas, bares e boates, eram o ponto forte, pelo qual atraía a maioria das pessoas, grande parte jovens que gostavam da vida noturna.

Mas não eram só de baladas que Ibiza vivia. Na ilha, havia praias para todos os tipos de gosto. Desde aquelas onde se praticavam surfe, até aquelas excelentes para mergulho, até os adeptos ao nudismo tinham seu lugar.

Harry havia chegado havia dois dias. Tinha ido embora muito tarde do casamento de Gina e Malfoy, porque os gêmeos Weasley disseram que haviam preparado uma surpresa especial, mais pra quando estivesse escurecendo.

Se Molly tinha esperanças de que Fred e Jorge iriam se comportar no casamento da irmã mais nova, ela estava redondamente enganada. Tudo que eles aprontaram durante os preparativos do casamento e durante os ensaios, não chegou nem aos pés do que eles fizeram durante o final da festa.

Fred e Jorge pegaram, cada um, uma taça de champagne e pediram a atenção de todos. E então, começaram a fazer um belo discurso, que não era nem um pouco a cara deles, sobre a importância do amor na vida das pessoas, sobre casamentos e até sobre filhos. E terminaram dizendo o quanto eles estavam felizes por receber Draco na família deles, pois, por mais que Gina agora fosse ser chamada de Sra. Malfoy, isso significava que o loiro também seria um Weasley.

E para finalizar o que eles estavam dizendo, soltaram fogos de artifício para comemorar.

Realmente, quando os fogos foram soltos, pareciam apenas mais aqueles fogos trouxas que estouravam no ar, mas ao invés de sumirem, como seria o normal, as cores começaram a se agrupar até formar uma imagem gigante de Draco Malfoy... RUIVO.

Malfoy havia ficado muito mais que bravo. Havia ficado possesso. Não parava de dizer impropérios sobre os gêmeos para a esposa. Gina tentou o máximo que pôde, acalmar o marido, mas não sem antes rir muito da situação.

Não é preciso dizer o quanto a Sra. Weasley ficou brava, queria que Fred e Jorge arranjassem um jeito de acabar com aquela imagem de qualquer jeito, mas os gêmeos disseram que não havia como, teria que esperar ela apenas desaparecer... O Sr. Weasley. que havia sido obrigado pela esposa, a ir dar bronca nos filhos, parabenizou-os quando Molly não estava olhando. Gui e Carlinhos faziam força para não rir cada vez que olhavam para o céu. Até Ainsley olhava para o céu e batia palminhas felizes.

-E olha só a parte legal, Harry. -Fred disse para Harry, depois que as coisas acalmaram. - Fizemos um feitiço especial, quando Malfoy voltar de viagem com a minha irmã, a imagem ainda estará aí.

Queria ter partido muito antes da festa, mas acabou não se arrependendo, apenas por poder ver a cara de Draco Malfoy vermelha de raiva. Aquilo havia melhorado muito seu dia, que havia começado péssimo com a presença de Hermione.

Havia decido, quando foi convidado pra ser padrinho de casamento de Gina, que iria ignorar ao máximo o fato de Hermione estar presente. Sabia que a ruiva tinha feito aquilo de caso pensado. Um pouco antes do casamento, ela deu para falar de Hermione sempre que se encontravam, chegava a ser irritante. Demorou tanto tempo para esquecer-se dela.

Esquecer, bem, ele não conseguiu, claro. Talvez o fato de Hermione ter fugido sem nem ao menos deixar um bilhete para ele, fosse algo que Harry jamais superaria. Por mais forte que fosse o motivo, simplesmente não havia explicação. Tinha se sentido como se não tivesse importância suficiente, como se fosse apenas um mero conhecido, ao qual não se dá esse tipo de informação.

Mas aquele não era o lugar para pensar naquele tipo de coisa. Havia pensado nisso tempo demais, cinco longos anos para ser preciso. Agora, era tempo de se divertir e descansar, fazendo seu novo hobbie: bodysurf. Havia descoberto isso, fazia uns quatro anos.

Foi quando a guerra acabou. Achou que depois de tudo que passou, merecia um tempo só, viajando. E foi justamente o que ele fez, até foi parar na Austrália.

E foi lá que ele aprendeu a surfar... assim, como quem não quer nada, e pegou gosto pela coisa, pois podia parecer que não, mas era muito parecido com voar. O vento em seu rosto, a adrenalina, tudo. Se jogando quadriobol, Harry estava sempre atrás de um pomo, no mar ele estava atrás da onda perfeita.

Mas desta vez ele estava em Ibiza para algo mais além de surfar. Desta vez sua amiga, Jesse Kimble, havia o convencido a aprender a mergulhar também, embora a idéia não o agradasse de todo no começo, mas ela havia falado com tal empolgação sobre a idéia, que ele resolveu tentar, não seria de todo ruim, até poderia gostar.

Conheceu Jesse há quatro anos, quando estava na Austrália. Tinha a sua idade, e a paixão dela eram os esportes radicais. Surfe, mergulho, escalada, snowboard... Fazia de tudo.

Inglesa,ela era um mulher morena, de estatura mediana, com cabelos castanhos longos e lisos, e olhos também castanhos. Havia herdado uma montanha de dinheiro de seu tio materno, o qual tinha a criado.

A história de Jesse era um tanto trágica. Quando tinha dez anos, sua mãe foi assassinada, as investigações, apontaram seu pai como responsável pelo crime. Ela no fundo, sabia que seu pai nunca havia sido o verdadeiro culpado, mas foi preso mesmo assim. Alguns anos depois, foi morto na prisão. Desde então, Jesse morou com o tio, até ele falecer, deixando todo o dinheiro e propriedades para ela.

E desde então, Jesse andava pelo mundo fazendo o que mais gostava, praticar esportes radicais. Cada hora estava num lugar, fazendo alguma coisa ou aprendo algo diferente.

Harry gostava de Jesse, talvez por ter se identificado com sua história, tão trágica quanto à dele. Ele raramente a via, senão durante suas férias, quando ele ligava para ela, perguntando onde estaria e onde eles poderiam se encontrar para surfar... Ou quando ela passava por Londres, onde jantavam ou almoçavam juntos. Havia sido assim durante três anos. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, ela havia, finalmente, o convencido a tentar algo diferente.

Estava sentado numa mesa do Cafe del Mar em Sant Antoni. Quando conseguiu falar com Jesse e ela havia dito que estava em Vermont, esquiando, e que demoraria dois dias a mais que Harry para chegar à Ilha. Sem opção, acabou ficando sozinho, explorando o local, e encontrou o mundialmente famoso café. Achou que seria mais fácil, além de não ter muitos problemas, marcar o encontro com a amiga ali.

Naquela manhã de calor, vestia calças de linho social bege, uma bata aberta até a metade do peito, sandálias e óculos escuros. Fazia algum tempo que estava sentado ali, já começando a se irritar pela demora, embora soubesse que seria praticamente impossível que Jesse chegasse na hora.

Já havia pedido outro café, quando escutou uma voz atrás de si falar:

-Eu sei, eu sei, eu estou atrasada, peço desculpas, assim a gente pode poupar o discurso desnecessário. -Jesse disse se sentando numa cadeira a frente de Harry, não sem antes dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

-Ainda bem que você sabe. -Harry falou tentando parecer irritado, mas não conseguindo, pois estava feliz demais em rever a amiga. -Por que demorou tanto para chegar até aqui? Não tinha como vir direto dos Estados Unidos?

-Até tinha, -Jesse falou olhando o cardápio, pensando no que ia pedir para o café. -mas eu tive que passar em Londres antes... O gerente do meu banco ligou, falando algo muito chato sobre minha conta que até agora eu não entendi muito bem o que era... -Jesse falou com tamanho desinteresse que assustaria qualquer um que soubesse o quanto o morena tinha em sua conta bancária. -Mas foi bom, porque em Londres eu encontrei mais alguém para participar das nossas aulas de mergulho. -Ela terminou animada.

Harry não estranhou o fato de Jesse ter arrumado mais alguém para participar das aulas de mergulho. Ela geralmente fazia isso, era extremamente sociável e tinha amigos espalhados pelo mundo todo. Porém, talvez, ele fosse uma das poucas exceções, que fazia a morena largar o que estava fazendo para ir visitá-lo.

-E quem é essa pessoa?-Harry pergunta curioso.

-Você já vai conhecê-la. Não seja tão impaciente. -Ela terminou debochada, piscando para ele.

- Eu vou conhecê-la? Então é uma mulher? -Harry perguntou provocando a amiga.

- Ah, é uma garota fantástica! Mas não se apresse, você já vai conhecê-la. Não seja tão impaciente. -Ela terminou debochada, piscando para ele, novamente.

Então Jesse fez seu pedido e eles ficaram ali, tentando colocar a conversa de um pouco mais de um ano em dia. Harry até ficou com uma pontada de inveja, quando soube tudo que Jesse havia feito desde a última vez que se encontraram. Tinha ido para tantos lugares diferentes que Harry chegou a se perder no meio da conversa uma vez ou duas. Antes de estar em Vermont, ela havia estado na Ilha da madeira fazendo rapel. Harry não pode deixar de perguntar.

-Você nunca ficou doente com essas variações de temperatura? Calor, frio, calor...

-Não. Com o tempo o organismo acostuma. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar doente toda vez que mudo de país... -Ela falou com um ar superior.

Então foi a vez dele contar as novidades, embora não fosse nem um terço das coisas que ela havia feito. Na verdade, Harry trabalhou quase que o tempo todo.

Estavam agora fazendo planos para o dia seguinte, quando Hermione chegou.

-Ah! Minha convidada chegou! -Jesse falou animada.

Quando Harry levantou o olhar, viu quem era a convidada. Hermione estava vindo em direção a eles, num vestido verde, os cabelos soltos esvoaçavam devido à brisa do mar, usava um par de óculos escuros e sorria abertamente.

Harry sentiu-se paralisar no lugar. Embora tivesse recebido um treinamento de auror em que não permitia que esboçasse reações, ele agradeceu estar de óculos escuros, pois havia sido pego completamente de surpresa.

Assistiu Jesse se levantar para cumprimentar a recém chegada e a interação animada delas. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi: "O que exatamente Hermione fazia ali?"

Achou que havia deixado bem claro durante o casamento que não queria contato nenhum com ela, nem agora, nem nunca. Mas ela havia sido persistente o suficiente para ir até Ibiza atrás dele. E isso acabou com o seu bom humor, pois sabia que pelo jeito que Jesse e Mione conversavam, ele não ia conseguir se livrar dela, pois Jesse a convidaria para cada coisa que fizessem. Estava chegando a ficar até indignado por ter que passar suas férias com Hermione.

-Harry, -Jesse começou animada. -Essa aqui é a minha convidada. Encontrei ela no aeroporto de Londres, e estava vindo para cá sozinha. Achei que poderíamos nos divertir os três!

Hermione deu um sorriso antes de dizer:

-Olá Harry.

-Oi. -Harry, de repente, havia ficado profundamente sério.

E Jesse havia percebido isso. Ela olhou de Harry para Hermione, meio incerta, até que resolveu dizer:

-Vocês se conhecem?

Harry refletiu muito sobre essa pergunta. Se fosse apenas dar uma resposta direta, diria que sim, conhecia aquela pessoa. Mas então pensou que nunca, em momento nenhum há cinco anos atrás, achou que um dia responderia essa resposta dessa forma, assim, tão genérica. Como se realmente fosse alguém meramente conhecido, alguém sem importância.

Alguém sem importância... Harry riu mentalmente. Era exatamente isso que ele era para ela. Porque, de repente, os anos em que passaram juntos em Hogwarts, as coisas que viveram durante os anos da escola e durante a guerra... as coisas que passaram juntos, tanto ruim quanto boas, e até mesmo o relacionamento que eles tiveram, se é que podia ser chamado de relacionamento, não tinha significado nada para ela.

Harry sempre achava que aquele tipo de relação, só era daquela forma sem compromissos, por causa da Guerra. Era mais seguro daquela forma, afinal, se não tivessem comprometimento, não doeria tanto, caso um deles se ferisse gravemente na guerra, ou pior, morresse.

Mas é claro que Harry sabia que aquilo era apenas como tampar o sol com a peneira. Pois o sentimento ainda estava lá, por mais que não fosse dito, ele se importava muito com ela, talvez mais que com qualquer outra pessoa. Hermione havia se tornado, durante os anos, a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. A partida dela havia o magoado profundamente.

E agora estava ela estava lá novamente. Tentando reatar um tipo de amizade que talvez não existisse mais.

-Sim... acredito que estudamos na mesma escola. -Harry disse completamente casual.

Hermione não disse nada ao ouvir o que Harry falou. Encarou o homem a sua frente, querendo saber exatamente o que ele pensava que fazia. Então, eles iriam bancar os "meros conhecidos"?

Olhando para Harry, Hermione respondeu um pouco mais séria:

-É, nós estudamos na mesma escola... -Hermione achou que se ele queria jogar aquele joguinho, ela também poderia. Embora fosse fazer de tudo para encurralá-lo até que ele a ouvisse, assim que tivesse chance.

-Hm... -Jesse disse olhando para os dois com uma expressão de quem sabia algo que eles não sabiam.

Hermione sentou-se com eles, e também resolveu pedir o café. Tentando acabar com aquele clima chato, falou:

-E então? O que vamos fazer hoje?

E Harry começou a falar tudo que havia descoberto sobre ilha até aquele momento. As praias, quais eram melhores, os restaurantes... Jesse achando graça comentou.

-Vejo que já fez toda uma pesquisa sobre o lugar hein? Eu achei que geralmente era eu que fazia isso.

-Sim, você que diz o que o lugar tem de bom, porque também, você conhece todos os lugares em que vamos visitar. Mas como fiquei aqui dois dias sem nada para fazer.

-Você parece conhecer muitos lugares, não é? Pelo que estava me contando no aeroporto.

E então, Jesse e Hermione começaram uma empolgante conversa sobre os lugares em que estiveram.

Harry olhou a interação sem mostrar real interesse por ele, embora prestasse atenção em cada palavra dita. Chegava a irritá-lo a forma casual que Hermione contava suas histórias.

-Algum tempo depois que me formei, eu fiz uma viagem longa por alguns países da Europa. Eu gostei bastante de visitar Portugal. Achei que é um país fascinante...

Harry olhou para a mulher sentada ao seu lado, quase revoltado agora, embora pouco transparecesse. Então ela realmente tinha coragem de falar tudo que havia feito depois que fugiu de Londres, um pouco depois da guerra, dessa forma assim, casual? Afinal de contas, o que ela estava fazendo ali?

Jesse depois de algum tempo pediu licença para ir até o banheiro, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos pela primeira vez.

-Então... -Harry começou.- O que exatamente veio fazer aqui, Hermione?-Harry tentou ao máximo não parecer irritado, mas não foi bem sucedido.

-Não sei... acho que passear, e você?-Hermione disse o mais casual que conseguiu.

Harry se calou. Olhou para ela profundamente sério e cruzou os braços. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo mais longo que o normal. Se olhar pudesse fulminar uma pessoa, Harry teria feito aquilo, por trás dos óculos escuros. Então, ela achava que tinha direito de estragar suas férias, e ainda por cima podia bancar a esperta?

-Sei o que está tentando fazer. -Harry disse ainda sério. -E não vai funcionar.

-E o que, exatamente, eu estou tentando fazer, Harry? -Hermione perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o mar a sua frente como se tentasse se acalmar.

Hermione olhou a reação do homem a sua frente e não conseguiu evitar dar um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

Durante todo o casamento, ela realmente chegou a pensar que talvez, toda aquela indiferença fosse um sinal de que não havia nada para recuperar. Que era tarde demais. Que Harry, realmente tinha a excluído de sua vida.

Se ele pensasse daquela maneira, não havia muito que Hermione pudesse fazer. Por isso, ela precisava jogar a sua última alternativa. Ir atrás dele e começar a bancar a casual, a desentendida... Quando achou Jesse no aeroporto, e enquanto conversavam, ela mencionou Harry duas ou três vezes. Mione achou que havia achado o bilhete premiado na loteria. Era muito melhor do que havia imaginado, ficar amiga de Jesse e ir mergulhar com ela e Harry era perfeito!

Ver aquele tipo de reação era maravilhoso. Tinha conseguido deixá-lo irritado e, se ele estava daquela forma, é porque ainda se importava. Por mais que quisesse mostrar que não, ele se importava! Ele estava magoado, sim, e Hermione entendia o porquê, mas não era um caso perdido.

Ela também sabia que não ia adiantar tentar sentar e explicar tudo calmamente para ele. Não do jeito que ele estava ferido. Nem que ela o amarrasse numa cadeira, ele ouviria o que ela tem a dizer. Então, se ele queria jogar aquele jogo, ela jogaria, até que ele não agüentasse mais, até que chegasse ao seu limite. Aí saberia que ele a escutaria.

* * *

O dia havia começado cedo para Hermione, eram 7 horas da manhã e ela já estava de pé, se preparando para o longo dia que ela parecia ter pela frente. O dia anterior havia sido produtivo, pelo menos foi essa a conclusão a que chegou depois de repensar tudo que havia acontecido.

Harry ainda tentou agir exatamente como tinha feito no casamento de Gina, mas não foi tão bem sucedido. Era difícil, por causa de Jesse. Então ele foi obrigado a mudar de tática e tentar falar com ela o menos possível, o que foi muito bom, pois ele também não poderia ser frio ou indiferente, pois causaria suspeitas e pelo que havia percebido de Jesse, ela não permitiria tal comportamento por parte dele.

Mas talvez hoje a situação melhorasse para ela, afinal, hoje começavam as aulas de mergulho e, querendo ou não, eles iriam ter que interagir e, com sorte, mais do que ontem.

Pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto, ia encontrar Harry e Jesse no restaurante do hotel para o café da manhã.

Hermione percebeu que ela estava estranhamente feliz. O que era muito estranho visto todo o trabalho que ela teria com Harry. Talvez fosse justamente isso que a tivesse deixado animada aquele dia, saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele não iria agüentar e iria ouvi-la, embora tivesse plena consciência de que até chegar à parte do ouvir, ela teria um longo caminho pela frente.

Quando chegou ao restaurante do hotel onde estava sendo servido o café-da-manhã, Hermione parou procurando por Jesse e Harry. Achou Harry sentado em uma mesa, perto de uma janela, lendo um jornal. Não havia sinal de Jesse em nenhum lugar do local.

-Bom dia!-Hermione fala,sentando-se na cadeira em frente de Harry.-Onde está Jesse?

-Ela disse sete e meia, ontem?-Harry respondeu olhando para o relógio.-Então ela só vai aparecer aqui lá pelas oito, oito e meia.-Falou voltando a se esconder atrás do jornal.

Hermione fez uma anotação mental para, assim que tivesse chance, descobrir qual era o grau de intimidade entre Harry e Jesse. Como se conheceram e qual era o grau de amizade.

Pegou o cardápio pensando no que pediria para o café. Olhou-o procurando algo diferente e mal teve tempo de se decidir, quando o garçom perguntou:

-A senhorita já sabe o que vai pedir?

Hermione olhou do garçom para o cardápio, indecisa. Não tinha tido tempo de decidir o que pedir.

-Não sei ainda. Não tive tempo de escolher...

O garçom, prontamente iria começar a dar uma sugestão, mas para a surpresa dele e maior ainda, de Hermione, Harry saiu de trás do jornal e respondeu por ela:

-Ela vai querer chá, croissant, e geléia de morango, se não, pode ser de framboesa. -Harry falou e se escondeu novamente atrás do jornal.

Hermione estava chocada, para não dizer outra coisa. Observou o garçom se afastar sem dizer nada.

Ainda abismada, ela olha para o homem a sua frente, escondido atrás do jornal. Era impressão dela ou Harry havia acabado de fazer o pedido de café-da-manhã por ela?

Ela estava confusa agora. Então ele ainda se lembrava do que ela gostava para o café?

Não sabia se tinha que ficar feliz com aquilo ou preocupada. Será que ele estava começando a ceder? Será que agora ele iria esquecer tudo que havia acontecido no casamento... será que havia algum tipo de sentimento ali? Por isso ele lembrou exatamente o que ela gostava no café-da-manhã?

"Ou talvez não..." -Hermione pensou- "Talvez ele tenha feito o pedido do meu café apenas para evitar o falatório que ela teria com o garçom. O que com certeza iria atrapalhar a sua leitura do jornal..."

Hermione ia perguntar o porquê daquela atitude dele, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, ela viu uma coruja Strigidae, que estava parada do lado de fora da janela.

Ela olhou em volta para saber se alguém tinha percebido que em plena luz do dia, uma coruja, que estava carregando uma carta no bico, estava parada do lado de fora da janela. Mas ninguém parecia ter notado tal anormalidade.

Sabia que para ela, muito provavelmente a coruja não era. Não tinha quase nenhum contato com o mundo bruxo da Alemanha. Os contatos da Inglaterra se resumiam em sua maioria a Gina e Hermione duvidava que ela fosse lhe mandar uma coruja em plena lua de mel.

-Harry? -Hermione falou olhando para a janela. -Tem uma coruja do lado de fora.

-Hã? -Harry disse abaixando o jornal.

-Ali -Ela falou apontando pra janela. -Uma coruja, deve ser para você.

Harry olhou para a coruja, revirando os olhos. Sabia que ele tinha pensando a mesma coisa que ela. Falta de noção mandar uma coruja para um hotel completamente trouxa.

Então o garçom chegou trazendo seu café e Hermione acabou esquecendo Harry e a coruja por uns instantes. Começou a adicionar leite ao seu chá, quando Harry voltou a falar com ela:

-Acho que essa coruja é para você. -Harry falou com uma cara tediosa, colocando mais café em sua xícara.

-Para mim?-Hermione fala ligeiramente surpresa, colocando sua xícara de volta no pires.

-Bom, para mim ela não deve ser. Essa coruja vem de Viena, -Harry fala apontando a pequena placa redonda no pescoço da coruja, onde estava escrito várias coisas em alemão.- Eu não conheço ninguém que fale alemão ou que more por lá, além do mais, a carta está no seu nome -Harry disse de modo desinteressado, enquanto colocava açúcar no seu café.

Hermione pega o envelope na boca da coruja rapidamente, se perguntando quem mandaria uma coruja para ela. Ela não conhecia nenhum bruxo no país. Os únicos contatos que ela tinha com o mundo bruxo, eram no local onde se pode fazer compras de artigos para poções. Coisa que ela, apesar de tudo, ainda fazia.

-Danke -Hermione fala em alemão para a coruja.- Bist du müde?-Hermione pergunta, colocando um pouco de seu chá no pires para ela beber. -Hungrig? -Pergunta colocando alguns pedaços de seu croissant para a coruja e logo começou a beber o que estava no pires.

-Vai ficar interagindo com a coruja em plena luz do dia? -Harry falou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Vou, por quê? Coitada Harry, tem idéia de quanto ela teve que viajar para chegar até aqui?

Harry fez um barulho indignado com a boca, antes de pegar outra parte do jornal e sumir atrás dela novamente.

Hermione, depois de se certificar que a coruja estava se alimentando devidamente e recuperando suas energias, pegou o envelope e assim que viu o selo da carta soltou uma pequena risada. Então Gina estava mandando cartas para ela em plena lua de mel? E já estava usando o Brasão da família Malfoy?

Harry abaixou ligeiramente o jornal, quando ouviu a risada. Se ele dissesse que não estava curioso para saber de quem era a carta, estaria mentindo... na verdade ele estava muito curioso para saber quem mandaria uma coruja para ela da Áustria.

Harry não sabia absolutamente nada de Hermione e sua vida nova. Muito, claro, ele tinha consciência que era culpa dele. Ele não queria saber sobre a vida nova dela, achava que já que ela não havia falado nada, simplesmente partido sem nem um adeus, o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer não era da sua conta.

Também sempre pensou que isso ajudaria no fato dele tentar esquecer que ela existia, e, de fato, realmente até ajudou um pouco, não falar sobre ela ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ela. Mas claro que sempre tinha aquelas coisas em aconteciam, alguma situação, palavras, diálogos e até mesmo cheiros, que o fazia lembrar-se dela.

E não que fosse verdade, mas Harry gostava de pensar que esses momentos eram raros. Coisa que, claro, não acontecia.

-E então... -Harry começou tentando parecer desinteressado.- Está tudo bem? De quem é a carta?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas exatamente nessa hora, Jesse chegou.

-Bom dia pessoas! -Jesse fala animada. -Preparados para hoje?

Harry e Hermione olharam para a figura animada que sentava com eles na mesa. Jesse começou a falar animadamente sobre o que tinha planejado para eles naquele dia.

E a pergunta ficou esquecida, aparentemente, pois Harry lançou um olhar de esguelha para Hermione guardando a carta, rapidamente, assim que Jesse chegou. O que teria naquela carta, para Hermione escondê-la tão rapidamente?

* * *

Eram quase dez horas da manhã e Jesse, Harry e Hermione estavam em uma lancha a caminho de um lugar para mergulhar.

Hermione tinha que admitir, mergulhar não era exatamente algo que ela um dia tivesse imaginado que faria. Para dizer bem a verdade ela não estava nem muito empolgada para aquela parte da viagem. Mas ela era necessária, então ela estava ali... em uma lancha em alta velocidade indo para não sei onde.

Jesse estava empolgadíssima, dava para ver no sorriso que ela tinha no rosto e como ela falava empolgada sobre o assunto. Pela reação de Harry, dava para perceber que ele também não estava tão empolgado como Jesse para aquelas aulas de mergulho.

-Então. Hoje nós não vamos mergulhar de fato. Vamos começar do começo. Vamos para um recife de corais, tipo uma baía, onde nós não vamos usar quase nada de mergulho, a não ser a máscara com o respirador, e algumas outras coisinhas...

-Não vamos mergulhar? -Harry fala fazendo uma careta. -Então para que eu acordei tão cedo?

-Calma, senhor apressado. -Jesse diz cutucando Harry nas costelas. - Mergulhar não é assim, colocar a roupa um tubo de oxigênio e cair na água. Na verdade vocês deveriam ter feito um curso! Eu que sou muito boazinha e vou dar um intensivo para vocês. -ela termina piscando para Harry.

Hermione olhou aquela interação um tanto quanto intrigada.

-Bem, nós estamos chegando. Acho que agora a gente pode começar a se preparar.

Então, Jesse entrou e começou a retirar coisas de dentro de uma sacola. Pés de pato e máscaras para todos.

-É muito simples. -Ela ia explicando enquanto entregava os objetos para Harry e Hermione. - nós vamos nadar por entre os recifes de corais, para nos acostumarmos a respirar pela máscara e os pés de pato. Quando estivermos mais à-vontade com esses objetos, nós vamos voltar para o barco e colocar roupas de borracha. E aí sim nós vamos mergulhar. Mas sem oxigênio. Nesse primeiro momento eu quero ver como vocês se sentem com a máscara, uma vez que depois que mergulharmos o tubo que usamos para respirar vai se encher de água e não quero ninguém se desesperando lá embaixo com isso. Por isso é importante essa primeira fase.

Harry não olhou muito animado para os pés de pato e máscara que acabou de receber, mas como sabia que não tinha escolha, acabou começando a se preparar para o mergulho.

Por ser homem, logicamente, ele se aprontou primeiro. Já estava só de calção e os pés de pato, a máscara estava em sua cabeça e ele ainda usava óculos escuros. Aquele sol todo não deixava enxergar quase nada.

Quando se virou para falar alguma coisa para Jesse, as palavras morreram em seus lábios.

Hermione estava vestida com um pequeno short e um camisão que, lógico, não deixava ver muita coisa do que tinha embaixo daquelas peças todas de roupa. No entanto, agora, ela estava já quase pronta para cair na água, ela já havia tirado o camisão e no momento estava retirando o short. Viu-a se sentando para por os pés de pato e a máscara da mesma forma que ele.

Achou seguro, por causa dos óculos escuros, admirar aquela que um dia havia sido sua amante. Ela não havia mudado nada, em cinco anos, ela continuava a mesma. As mesmas curvas, a mesma beleza.

Desviou o olhar, para não causar reações desagradáveis, mas o fez um pouco tarde demais. Hermione percebeu que ele olhava em direção a ela.

Olhou para trás quase que instantaneamente. Um pouco atrás dela, Jesse estava já só com o biquíni, ajeitando os cabelos.

Voltou seu olhar para Harry, mas ele já não olhava mais em direção a elas e sim para o mar ao seu lado.

Olhou novamente para Jesse e se sentou no banco. Abaixou a cabeça se sentindo estranha.

Não, ela não imaginou que quando voltasse, Harry seria seu amigo, muito menos algo a mais como antigamente, mas não conseguiu deixar de se sentir triste. Ameaçada até.

Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que Harry havia dito que ela era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Sabia que boa parte dessa declaração estava na amizade que eles tinham. Mas haviam olhares e gestos que mostram que era muito mais que isso.

Então começou a analisar todas as interações que ele e Jesse tiveram desde que havia chegado à ilha e percebeu que talvez, ele não tivesse sentido tanta falta assim dela, já que havia encontrado uma substituta para ela.

As mesmas brincadeiras, os mesmos gestos... Às vezes até as mesmas palavras.

Sentiu-se triste e magoada por saber que ele havia encontrado uma substituta para ela, quando ela mesma nunca tentou encontrar alguém assim. Pelo simples fato de que não havia tal pessoa. Será que ele havia se esquecido de tudo o que passaram juntos?

Hermione sentiu a lancha diminuir a velocidade, indicando que eles deveriam ter chegado ao local.

-Muito bem, vocês dois. -Jesse falou quando a lancha parou. -Todo mundo para a água. -Terminou pulando no mar.

Hermione esperou Harry e Jesse pularem. De repente se sentiu excluída. Se antes ela não estava com vontade de participar de tudo aquilo, agora nem se fala.

-Você sabe nadar não é, Mione?-Jesse perguntou vendo a hesitação da morena.

-Sei... Sei sim. -Ela falou dando um sorriso fraco e pulando na água.

-Ok. -Jesse disse quando Hermione chegou mais próxima a ela e Harry. -Podem começar! Não precisa mergulhar, é só colocar o rosto na água e nadar... quero que vocês se acostumem com a máscara.

Eles colocaram as máscaras e começaram a nadar.

Harry tinha que ser sincero, realmente os recifes de corais eram coisas lindíssimas. Com a máscara dava-se para se ver as diferentes colorações e os peixes diferentes que ali viviam, mas não via graça naquilo.

Quer dizer, não era como surfar lógico. Aliás, era um tanto quanto monótono. Não tinha cara de aventura... Não dava para sentir o vento batendo no rosto, nem adrenalina. Se continuasse nessa calma por muito mais tempo, era capaz de acabar adormecendo.

-Jesse? -Harry disse depois de vários minutos.

Mas ela não estava ouvindo. Estava entretida demais nadando e não ouviu o chamado.

Então ele chegou mais perto. Colocou a mão no ombro dela e imediatamente ela levantou o rosto, meio ofegante.

-Harry! -Jesse ralhou com ele. - Que susto. O que você está fazendo?

-Isso é um tanto tedioso. Vamos ficar nisso o dia todo?

-Eu disse para você que mergulhar não era como surfar! -Ela respondeu de cara feia.

-Eu me lembro disso. -Harry disse com cara de desgosto. -Mas você me disse também que era emocionante e, até agora, eu não estou vendo nada de emocionante.

Jesse revirou os orbes, achava que mergulhar era uma coisa tão emocionante quanto surfar. Qual era o problema dele?

-Ok. Já que você está achando tudo isso muito entediante, quem sabe podemos passar para a parte do mergulho em si. Já é quase meio dia mesmo, melhor a gente voltar para a lancha, comer alguma coisa leve e voltar para o resto das aulas. Já se acostumou com a máscara?

-Sim. Quase peguei no sono vendo toda aquela coisa calma e bonita. - Ele disse com um sorriso irônico.

-Ok então, senhor irônico, vamos comer alguma coisa e depois voltar.

Jesse foi buscar Hermione, que aparentemente tinha gostado da coisa e estava a muitos metros de distância deles. Harry não estava surpreso. Era a cara dela, toda aquela coisa de mergulho em lugares calmos e bonitos.

Eles já estavam de volta ao barco, Hermione ajudando Jesse a colocar numa pequena mesa o "almoço" que eles haviam trazido, enquanto Harry arrumava e organizava os objetos de mergulho que eles tinham usado.

Achou que talvez aquela fosse uma boa hora para sondar o tipo de relação que Harry e Jesse tinham.

-Então... você parece realmente gostar desse tipo de coisa não é?

-Como assim? -Jesse disse com um sorriso confuso.

-Essa coisa toda de mergulhar, surfar...

-Ah! Sim. -Jesse disse sorrindo abertamente. -Não sei qual seria a graça da vida se não fizesse essas coisas. Te dá uma sensação de liberdade sem igual.

-Você conheceu Harry fazendo essas coisas?

-É... Na Austrália. Foi divertido, pois eu ainda não tinha tentando o bodysurf. Eu já havia surfado algumas vezes, mas bodysurf nunca tinha feito. E é bem diferente do surf. São outras manobras, sabe? E Harry estava por lá também, tentando aprender. Não preciso dizer que no começo foi um desastre. A gente mais engolia água que qualquer coisa, mas agora ficamos realmente bons nisso.

-E vocês se encontram sempre?-Hermione perguntou da forma mais casual que sua curiosidade permitia.

-Bem, nós tentamos. Não é fácil por causa do trabalho dele, que o mantém ocupado a maior parte do tempo. Então quando ele sai de férias, ele me ligar e eu vou encontrá-lo para surfar em algum lugar. Mas quando eu estou em Londres, sempre ligo para ele, para nós jantarmos ou almoçarmos juntos. Eu geralmente evito ir a Londres. Vou geralmente quando recebo uma ligação do gerente do meu banco. Aquele lugar me trás péssimas recordações.

Hermione sabia como Jesse se sentia. Ela também tinha péssimas recordações de Londres... fazia lembrar-se de seus fantasmas.

-Mas Harry não gosta muito de experimentar coisas novas, sabe. -Jesse disse continuando. -Convencê-lo de tentar mergulhar, levou uns bons 2 anos. E pelo que percebi, ele não está gostando muito. Mas tenho certeza que quando mergulharmos, ele vai mudar de idéia. Você sabe, eu tenho amigos pelo mundo todo... e é engraçado ver como eles podem ser chatos. As minhas amigas, geralmente topam na hora qualquer coisa que eu proponho. Agora os homens? Não, eles gostam de analisar possibilidades e coisas do gênero. Acho que está no DNA masculino ser metódico. -Ela falou terminando com uma careta.

Hermione deu uma pequena risada. Jesse tinha razão nisso. Tanto Harry quanto Rony, pelo que ela se lembrava, eram um tantinho metódicos.

Na proa da lancha, Harry já havia terminado sua parte e estava assistindo a interação entre Hermione e Jesse.

Observou-a rir levemente, enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Tinha que admitir que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil tentar se manter longe de Hermione ou manter o comportamento que teve no casamento. E não poderia acontecer novamente o que tinha acontecido no café da manhã daquele dia.

Mas a verdade é que Harry, por mais que tentasse negar até a morte para si mesmo, estava muito feliz em rever Hermione. Logicamente ele nunca iria admitir, mas ele havia sentido mortalmente a falta dela. Não queria que suas defesas abaixassem, mas só o fato de tê-la por perto novamente, por mais que não quisesse demonstrar, era algo maravilhoso.

Maravilhoso e um tanto quanto perigoso. Ele não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria aquilo sem nem ao menos tentar perguntar o porquê ela havia simplesmente ido embora sem falar com ele.

Sabia que ela estava ali, para tentar reatar uma amizade com ele, mas havia sido tão difícil e tão doloroso. Não sabia se conseguiria passar por isso novamente.

Pelo que havia percebido, Hermione tinha uma vida agora. Uma vida nova, sem ele e Rony e bem longe de Inglaterra. Não entendia o porquê dela estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Com certeza ela iria embora, como fizera da outra vez.

E Harry estava decidido que não iria ceder.

E tendo consciência que isso não seria fácil e para não cair novamente em "tentação", ele iria mudar de tática. Ignorá-la como havia feito no casamento, não teria como, com Jesse por perto. Então ele iria se certificar que Jesse estaria muito ocupada para perceber que Hermione estava por perto. E aí então, com sorte, ela desistirá e voltará para a Alemanha. Lugar de onde, em sua opinião, ela não deveria ter saído.

-Esse almoço sai ou não sai? -Harry berrou da proa.

-Já vai! -Jesse fala de cara fechada. -Se você está com tanta pressa, porque não vem ajudar?

Relutante, Harry resolveu levantar e ajudá-las. Começou trazendo pratos com frutas e lanches até a proa. Hermione estava trazendo o suco e, Jesse, os copos e pratos.

Harry se sentou e observou enquanto Jesse terminava de arrumar as coisas em cima da pequena mesa.

-Chega de enrolação! -Harry falou puxando Jesse para sentar-se ao seu lado. -Eu estou com fome!

-Harry! -Jesse berrou se assustando pelo puxão repentino, fazendo-a sentar-se bem perto de Harry. -Calma, parece um esfomeado.

-Estou quase nesse nível, com toda essa demora! -Harry disse piscando para ela.

Hermione olhou a interação deles sentindo-se mal novamente. Era exatamente o tipo de interação que ela costumava ter com ele. As brincadeiras e provocações. A situação não melhorou muito, quando, depois de terminarem de comer, ele passou um braço em volta do ombro dela.

Estavam conversando, quer dizer, a conversa girava mais entre Harry e Jesse, como se ela não estivesse ali. Parecia que Harry fazia questão de escolher assuntos, nos quais ela se sentia excluída.

Depois de um tempo, em conversas em que ela se sentia totalmente deslocada, Harry falou:

-Não sei por que esperar a comida fazer digestão. Nunca passei mal por comer e ir nadar. Aliás, nunca ouvi dizer que alguém passou mal por isso. Acho que isso é desculpa que pais dão para manter as crianças longe de água por algum tempo. -Harry falou, lembrando de como era difícil para Tia Petúnia, manter Duda longe da água, depois de ter almoçado.

-Como não? -Jesse falou indignada. - Eu já vi pessoas passarem muito mal de congestão por comerem e caírem na água.

-E você está certa. Na faculdade a gente aprende que isso é realmente muito perigoso. A questão é que na digestão, nós usamos oxigênio e energia. Se nós nadamos, depois de comer, todo esse oxigênio e energia vão para os músculos e não para a digestão, por isso as pessoas passam mal e chegam até a morrer.

Jesse pareceu realmente impressionada com a informação.

-Está vendo, Harry? Não é coisa de pais para deixarem os filhos fora da água. Acontece de verdade. -E virando-se para Hermione, ela fala -Você aprende tudo isso na faculdade de medicina? Deve ser um curso interessante... Talvez um dia eu tome vergonha na cara e termine uma faculdade... Devo ter começado um bocado delas... -Jesse termina pensativa.

Harry não gostou do rumo que a conversa estava levando, então resolveu mudá-lo.

-Ah! Sim... me diga. Como a senhorita espera terminar uma faculdade, se não pára nem seis meses no mesmo país?

-Por correspondência, oras. -Jesse falou sorrindo. -Deve existir essas faculdades que a gente faz aulas pela internet e manda trabalhos por e-mails... Posso fazer uma dessas e não parar com as minhas viagens. Aliás, seria ótimo, pois teria muito mais coisa para contar, estando um mês em um lugar diferente do outro! -Ela terminou com um sorriso convencido.

-Realmente. Só espero que não seja faculdade de medicina... ou engenharia. Não sei se confiaria alguém a você, ou entraria num prédio que você tenha construído! -Harry retrucou jogando uma uva nela.

-Está dizendo que me acha burra, senhor Potter? -Jesse pegou a uva que ele tinha jogado nela, jogando de volta e falando indignada. - Pois fique sabendo que eu costumava ser a melhor aluna da classe, ouviu!

-Ah! -Harry falou levantando. -Melhor aluna da turma... -falou com um sorriso desdenhoso. -Melhor aluna na turma de educação física, não é?

-Nessa matéria eu também era. -Ela respondeu piscando o olho. -Mas chega de marasmo. Acho que já esperamos um tempo bom o suficiente. -Ela acrescentou se levantando- Acho que podemos ir para a segunda parte da aula de hoje.

Jesse começou a limpar a sujeira e Hermione levantou-se para ajudar.

Então, Eles começaram a se arrumar. Jesse pegou as roupas de borracha que havia trazido e começou a entregar para as pessoas.

-Muito bem. -Ela começou- Sei que pode parecer desnecessário usar essa roupa, mas tem um propósito em utilizar agora roupas de borracha. Vocês vão ver na hora de colocá-las que é um pouco estranho estar usando esse tipo de roupa. Não que vão ficar sem mobilidade, mas acho importante vocês se acostumarem com ela. Não é como colocar um pijama de seda, mas com o tempo vocês se acostumam.

Hermione percebeu que não se parecia nada com colocar qualquer outro tipo de roupa. Estava tendo certo tipo de dificuldade, e então olhou para Jesse.

Para ela, que com certeza já deveria estar acostumada, não demorou quase nada. Em menos de um minuto ela já estava vestida.

Harry por outro lado parecia estar tendo sérios problemas. Mal tinha passado o primeiro pé pela roupa.

-Jesse? Essa roupa é mesmo necessária? -Ele perguntou ligeiramente irritado.

-É! E como eu já havia dito anteriormente, não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo por essa roupa. Deixe-me ajudar você. -Ela terminou chegando mais perto dele.

Ela o estava ajudando a por a roupa. Uma cena, no mínimo interessante, se você ver o tamanho dele e o dela. Não que Jesse fosse baixinha, mas Harry era muito alto.

-Bem, fica mais difícil, se você estiver molhado.

-É claro que eu estou molhado! -Harry responde bravo. -Olha todo o exercício que eu estou fazendo para colocar uma roupa de borracha embaixo do sol.

-Como reclama... -Jesse disse suspirando, enquanto ajudava Harry passar o último braço pela roupa.

-Ah! -Harry disse fechando a roupa.- Claro, para você deve ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo, não?

-Não é todo mundo que consegue ter a minha habilidade. -Ela respondeu convencida.

-Mesmo? -Harry fala com um sorriso enigmático. -Não é só você que tem habilidades sabe? Eu também tenho algumas...

E terminando de dizer isso, Harry pegou Jesse no colo e jogou-a na água.

Hermione, que estava ajeitando a roupa melhor, só ouviu o berro que Jesse deu ao ser lançada na água junto com Harry. Que ao lançá-la, jogou-se também.

Ela viu os dois começarem a brincar. Jesse se pendurou no pescoço de Harry, pelas costas dele, tentando fazê-lo mergulhar. E Harry tentava se soltar dela. Ambos estavam rindo muito alto e Jesse até chegava a soltar gritinhos quando Harry tentava de alguma forma se soltar dela.

Em determinado momento, Jesse conseguiu o que queria e afundou Harry na água. Quando Harry voltou à superfície, berrou:

-Ah! É assim? Venha aqui, senhorita Kimble.

E então começou a nadar atrás de Jesse que prontamente começou a fugir dele.

Não é preciso dizer que por causa de toda essa interação, Hermione ficou esquecida na lancha.

Ela se sentou com os pés fora do barco, assistindo a interação deles.

Lembrou-se das milhares de vezes que ela e Harry haviam tido o mesmo tipo de brincadeira. Ela costumava ser o alvo. Ela costumava ser o centro das atenções dele.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado a Ibiza, o mesmo pensamento que ela havia tido inúmeras vezes durante o casamento de Gina, lhe acometeu, talvez com mais força do que antes.

Talvez fosse tarde demais. Talvez ele realmente tivesse seguido com a vida. E pior...

Talvez ele realmente a tivesse substituído.

* * *

Hermione estava andando de um lado para outro do quarto, pegando uma coisa aqui e outra ali, se arrumando.

Depois que Harry e Jesse, finalmente se lembraram que não estavam sozinhos, que Hermione havia sido deixada sozinha no barco, eles voltaram. Jesse estava se sentindo sem graça e culpada pela falta. A cara dela claramente dizia isso.

No entanto Harry...

Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para ver a cara dela, ele tinha uma expressão esquisita no rosto. Como se ele estivesse satisfeito com a tristeza dela.

Se Hermione não estivesse praticamente em alto mar, a quilômetros de distância da costa e da terra firme, talvez ela tivesse simplesmente virado as costas e ido embora depois de ver aquela expressão no rosto dele.

Mas aquela atitude vinda dele, também provou algo que ela estivera pensando enquanto estava assistindo a interação dele com Jesse. Ele realmente havia mudado de tática e queria que ela se sentisse daquela forma.

-Mione. Nossa, desculpe. -Jesse começou sem graça.- Harry as vezes perde a noção das coisas.-Ela terminou lançando um olhar reprovador para o homem ao seu lado.

-Eu estava começando a pensar se deveria fazer essa segunda parte sozinha. -Hermione disse antes que pudesse se conter.

-Não!-Jesse respondeu categórica. - Peço mil desculpas novamente. Isso não voltará a acontecer. Pule aqui, nós vamos terminar isso hoje e rápido, pois eu tenho outros planos para mais tarde.

E então, para azar de Harry ou sorte de Hermione, não houve mais interações Harry/Jesse. Muito pelo contrário. Jesse havia se sentido tão culpada que havia passado muito mais tempo dando assistência a ela, do que a Harry.

E Hermione, depois de perceber qual era o joguinho que Harry estava fazendo, resolveu que aquele era um jogo onde dois poderiam jogar.

E talvez por isso, ela estava naquilo agora.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora mergulhando, e se acostumando com roupas de borracha máscaras e mergulhando, Jesse havia anunciado que aquela parte das aulas havia se encerrado, pois ela queria todo mundo bem descansado e disposto para o que ela tinha planejado para a noite.

E, não para a surpresa de Hermione, Jesse havia decido que todos iriam para uma balada aquela noite.

Hermione pensou em recusar, afinal de contas ela desde que havia chegado à ilha, soubera das famosas baladas de Ibiza. E aquele tipo de festa não era nem um pouco a cara dela. Um pub, até ia... mas balada? Musica alta e badalação?

Ela observou atentamente as reações de Harry antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Diferentemente dela, Harry não tinha muita opção a não ser ir. Hermione até poderia inventar qualquer desculpa e simplesmente não ir. Mas se eles eram amigos como Hermione tinha visto, ele teria que ir.

-Festa? Jesse pelo amor de Deus! Você nunca foi de querer ir a festas desse tipo. Por que agora resolveu mudar de idéia?-Harry disse fazendo uma careta de contragosto.

-Eu não sei da onde você tirou essa idéia, Harry! Eu adoro esse tipo de festa. Você não sabe disso, porque em nenhum lugar onde nós nos encontramos até hoje, teve esse tipo de evento. Quando você sugeriu Ibiza eu nem pensei em barganhar outro lugar, justamente porque eu sabia que esse lugar era o paraíso desse tipo de festas.

-Ah! -Hermione disse com um leve sorriso irônico, que só Harry perceberia. -Eu acho uma ótima idéia. Acho que nós vamos nos divertir muito hoje.

E lá estava ela, se preparando para uma festa na qual ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir. Mas se isso fosse causar qualquer tipo de reação em Harry, ela iria com certeza. Ela iria jogar o jogo dele, até ele se cansar e desistir.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho do banheiro. A maquiagem e o cabelo estavam prontos. Foi até o quarto e olhou o vestido preto que estava pendurado na porta do guarda roupa.

Logicamente, Hermione não trouxera um vestido desse tipo para aquele tipo de ocasião. Na verdade ela nem imaginou que pudesse acabar indo para uma festa daquele estilo.

Quando havia chegado ao hotel naquela tarde, resolveu passar na loja de roupas que havia no resort em que ela se encontrava. Não precisou procurar muito para achar aquele vestido que agora estava pendurado em seu quarto.

Se Hermione estivesse em qualquer outro lugar comprando roupas e qualquer vendedor que lhe apresentasse aquele vestido, ela teria recusado na hora. Quando ela o colocou no corpo então... era decotado demais. Ele era um vestido justo até a cintura, depois caía até os joelhos, um lado era ligeiramente maior que o outro, não possuía alças, era amarrado atrás da nuca, o decote em V que valorizava o busto então, nem se fala.

Quando se olhou no espelho, a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça era Harry observando o corpo de Jesse mais cedo, no barco. Inconscientemente, acabou levando o vestido.

E agora ela estava lá, parada na frente dele, em seu quarto, pensando se aquela havia sido uma boa idéia. Ela só esperava não se arrepender mais tarde.

Colocou o vestido e as sandálias altas, com salto agulha. Sabia que seus pés iriam sofrer por passar a noite com aquele tipo de sapato, mas ela não tinha muita escolha, não é mesmo? Quem estava na chuva era para se molhar.

Haviam combinado de se encontrar na festa. Ela achou melhor do que se eles fossem juntos.

Olhou-se pela ultima vez no espelho, já vestida. Suspirou. Ela devia estar louca quando disse que ir aquele evento seria uma boa idéia. Pegou o rímel, dando um último retoque na maquiagem. Pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta do quarto, estava na hora.

* * *

Harry estava com Jesse no que seria a entrada da tal festa. Ele havia agüentado a morena ao seu lado falar com uma grande empolgação sobre aquela festa em específico. Havia falado o que parecia horas sobre o como era famosa, como pessoas do mundo inteiro vinham para Ibiza só por causa dela e, claro, o quanto havia sido dificílimo arranjar ingressos para ela.

Harry ouvia sem demonstrar grande interesse. Na verdade, ele só estava ali, porque não tinha opção.

A tal balada era em um imenso espaço próximo a uma das muitas praias. Foram armadas várias tendas, cada uma tocando um estilo diferente de música. Havia espaços com pufes e mais bares com diferentes tipos de bebida por todo o lugar. E, claro, Harry só sabia tudo isso, devido à grande empolgação de Jesse.

Eles estavam parados na entrada há uns cinco minutos esperando Hermione chegar.

A movimentação naquela parte da praia era imensa. Uma quantidade imensa de pessoas passando, de todos os estilos e roupas diferentes. Estavam observando as pessoas, pois estavam tentando achar Hermione. Então, Harry a viu primeiro. Estava em uma distância razoável deles, mas era Hermione.

Sem perceber, ele prendeu a respiração ao ver como ela estava vestida. Ela estava maravilhosa. Os cabelos estavam em encaracolados e desciam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, os sapatos de salto, bastante altos por sinal, valorizaram suas pernas assim como o vestido.

Harry teve que usar todo o autocontrole que aprendeu na academia de aurores e mais alguma coisa que ele não tinha, se ele quisesse manter o que havia pensando aquele dia mais cedo, no barco. O pior, que dessa vez nem tinha óculos escuros para esconder certas atitudes e olhares.

-Olá. -Hermione disse com um leve sorriso.

-Hermione, meu Deus! -Jesse disse olhando a mulher a sua frente de cima a baixo. -Vejo que de nós você foi a que aproveitou melhor a tarde de folga, não?

-Ah! Isso? Não foi nada. -Não demorei tanto tempo quanto você está pensando. - Ela respondeu olhando de esguelha para Harry.

-Não demorou tanto tempo? O que você usou? Mágica? -Jesse disse rindo.

-É... usei mágica. -Hermione respondeu lançando um olhar significativo para Harry.

-Bom, se estamos todos aqui, -Harry começou com um suspiro entediado- e não temos outra alternativa, seria melhor entrarmos, não?

E eles adentraram o local. Dava para ouvir a música alta dali, embora eles estivessem relativamente longe das tendas de música.

Mal eles haviam adentrado, e ouviram um homem gritar:

-Jesse Kimble? Eu não acredito! -Um homem veio em direção a eles.

-David! -Jesse respondeu animada.

Harry e Hermione ficaram calados, enquanto o casal a sua frente interagia animadamente. Hermione olhava em sua volta, se acostumando com o lugar. Talvez ela fosse precisar de uma bebida ou duas para não ficar parada a noite toda em um canto.

-Vocês dois. -Jesse disse animada. -Eu vou ali com o David e já volto. Não façam nada que eu não faria. -Ela terminou piscando e indo embora com o homem.

Harry e Hermione olharam a mulher se afastar.

"Ótimo" -Harry pensou. -"Era tudo que eu precisava agora... ficar sozinho com Hermione."

-Então... -Hermione começou olhando para Harry.

-Então... -Harry respondeu não olhando para ela.

-Você conhece o homem com quem Jesse saiu? -Hermione pergunta com um sorriso irônico.

-Quê? -Harry perguntou finalmente olhando para ela.

-O tal do David. Conhece?

-Não. -Ele respondeu curto e grosso.

-O achei bastante interessante. Tem uma beleza diferente... -Hermione falou como se estivesse pensando alto.

Então Harry olhou para ela novamente. Não se lembrava de Hermione verbalizar que achava pessoas interessantes antes. Aliás, ele nunca tinha a ouvido falar tal coisa.

Mas antes, a mais de cinco anos atrás, talvez ele realmente nunca fosse a ouvir falando tais coisas, afinal, ela estava com ele, certo?

Isso o deixou profundamente irritado. O que ela queria com tudo aquilo, afinal?

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Harry desviou o olhar, mas Hermione não. E olhou atentamente para o homem ao seu lado.

Harry estava bonito aquela noite. Estava com calças Jeans num azul marinho bem escuro. Uma camisa estilo social verde, o que acabava destacando seus olhos também verdes. Ela não sabia como ele estava enxergando, mas não estava usando óculos aquela noite.

Percebeu também o quanto ele havia ficado incomodado com a pergunta sobre o homem que havia partido com Jesse. Ele estaria com ciúmes? Pois era isso que a reação dele mostrava...

-Achei que conhecesse bem todos os amigos de Jesse... -Ela falou tentando parecer casual.

-Conheço a maioria deles. -Harry respondeu revirando os orbes.

-A maioria? Significa que você ainda tem surpresas como essa de vez em quando?

-Na verdade, não é bem uma surpresa. Jesse conhece pessoas pelo mundo inteiro. Acho que seria humanamente impossível saber de todas as pessoas que ela conhece. Para isso, talvez, só se eu fosse ela. -Harry respondeu novamente sem olhar para ela.

-Não precisa ficar irritado. -Hermione disse como se parecesse ofendida. - Só achei que vocês eram bastante íntimos...

Então, Harry percebeu o jogo dela. Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, lançando a ela um sorriso irônico.

-E de repente você pareceu muito interessada nisso, não?

-Não... -Ela respondeu tentando parecer casual novamente. - Mas é que você pareceu ficar tão perturbado com o sumiço dela...

Harry achou melhor deixá-la com o benefício da dúvida.

-Eu vou procurar a Jesse... a gente se vê por ai.

E ele partiu deixando-a sozinha.

Hermione olhou o homem ao seu lado partir.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar cansativo. Não estava conseguindo obter informações diretas de nenhum dos dois lados.

Ela gostava de dizer para si mesma, que isso era importante, para saber como iria abordá-lo, mas, lógico, era uma grande mentira. Ela tinha interesses pessoais naquele tipo de informação.

Começou a circular pelos ambientes sem um destino certo para ir. Não imaginou que fosse ficar sozinha tão cedo. Lembrou-se que para aproveitar qualquer coisa ela precisava de uma bebida. Qualquer que fosse ela.

Quando percebeu a imensidão do lugar, pensou que se ela encontrasse Harry e Jesse naquele local novamente, aquela noite, teria muita sorte.

Parou em umas das tendas, no bar. Falando alto, pediu um menu, ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso, que contivesse uma lista das bebidas, já que, por nunca freqüentar aquele tipo de lugar, não tinha a mínima idéia de que tipo de drinks eles faziam.

Ficou algum tempo olhando o papel em suas mãos, e decidiu-se por pedir um drink em que houvesse algumas bebidas que gostava de beber.

Pegou a bebida e pagou-a ao barman. Encostou-se no balcão, observando as pessoas dançando na pista de dança.

Bebericava o copo em suas mãos de vez em quando.

Estava profundamente arrependida de dizer que aquilo seria uma coisa divertida. Na verdade era tudo menos divertido.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez, e então o inesperado aconteceu. Afastada dela, em um canto, ela viu Harry e Jesse. Aparentemente eles também haviam passado por algum bar. Os dois tinham copos parecidos com o dela nas mãos.

Eles estavam conversando. Harry estava rindo de alguma coisa que Jesse disse. Então o DJ trocou a música. Jesse pareceu animada com a música que começou a tocar e puxou Harry para a pista de dança.

Eles começaram a dançar no ritmo da música. Hermione de longe, só ficou observando. Não precisou muito para Hermione ter a resposta que Harry não deu anteriormente. Era só olhar a forma que eles estavam dançando.

Estavam bem juntos... As mãos de Harry estavam na cintura de Jesse e eles se movimentavam conforme a música. Ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que eles já tinham feito isso antes. Estavam sorrindo um para o outro.

Hermione afastou o copo dos lábios, meio surpresa com a cena que estava observando.

Havia outros casais dançando na pista de dança. Dançando conforme as batidas da música. Mas talvez, o único casal que estava dançando tão sensualmente naquela pista fosse Harry e Jesse.

Hermione observou Harry Pegar os braços de Jesse e levantá-los enquanto se balançavam no ritmo da música. As mãos dele começaram a percorrer os braços dela, enquanto seus quadris mexiam no mesmo ritmo. As mãos dele percorrem todo o corpo dela posando sobre sua cintura.

Hermione pensou em desviar o olhar para não ter surpresas desagradáveis. Mas não precisou, pois alguém parou ao seu lado, chamando sua atenção.

-Oi. -Um homem alto e loiro falou.

-Oi. -Hermione respondeu com a voz estranha. Ainda estava com a imagem mental de Harry e Jesse dançando.

-O que uma mulher linda como você está fazendo sozinha, esquecida no bar?

Hermione, então, prestou atenção no homem ao seu lado, talvez não por ele, mas pelo que ele havia acabado de dizer.

Realmente, o que ela estava fazendo parada ali, que ainda não tinha ido embora? Era exatamente isso... Ela sabia que o homem ao seu lado não havia falado por mal, mas ela estava completamente esquecida. Quase largada no bar, depois de toda aquela produção que havia feito.

-Não sei. -Ela acabou respondendo. - É uma boa pergunta. -Ela acabou dizendo mais para ela mesma que para o homem.

-Prazer. Meu nome é Cassius. -Ele falou estendendo a mão para ela.

-Hermione. -Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-E então? Você é de onde?

Hermione acabou engatando uma conversa com aquele loiro. Não que ele fosse legal, ou até mesmo lindo, mas ele tinha sua beleza. Na verdade ela acabou fazendo aquilo, por falta de opção melhor.

E descobriu que ele não era tão chato nem desagradável. Tinha uma conversa boa. Ela só não estava muito segura com aonde aquele papo iria levá-la.

Então na pista de dança, Jesse ainda dançando com Harry, acabou ficando de frente para o bar, vendo Hermione parada, conversando com um homem.

-Harry? -Ela chamou. -Achei a Hermione.

-E dai? -Pergunta com uma cara confusa. Mais cedo, quando ele tinha encontrado Jesse, ela havia perguntado sobre Hermione. Acabou mentindo e falando que ela havia saído para dar uma volta sozinha. Dando a entender que ela não queria ficar com eles. Talvez assim, Jesse se esqueceria dela e, com sorte, ele só a veria amanhã.

-Como assim e daí? Olha ali, tem um cara importunando ela. -Jesse falou, parando de dançar.

Então, Harry se viu obrigado a olhar para onde Jesse estava apontando. Ele viu Hermione encostada de costas para o balcão do bar e um homem ao seu lado, falando algo perto de sua orelha. Com certeza por causa do barulho.

-Você precisa ir lá, tirar ela dali! -Jesse falou preocupada.

-Quê? -Harry respondeu assustado. - Por quê? Ela me parece perfeitamente bem.

-Harry, por favor! -Jesse falou quase indignada. -Ela não está bem. Se ela estivesse, estaria rindo e se divertindo com o cara, coisa que eu não estou vendo acontecer. E além do mais, ela está muito bonita para um cara feio, como aquele.

Harry olhou novamente para o casal no bar. Ele estava quase dizendo que não iria a lugar algum, quando o homem se debruçou mais sobre Hermione falando algo bem perto de sua orelha. Viu Hermione mexer a cabeça com a aproximação do homem e sorrir. Sem perceber seus olhos se estreitaram com a cena.

-Você vai lá resgatá-la e eu vou encontrar o David e chamá-lo para vir aqui conosco. Nos encontramos aqui daqui a pouco. -Jesse disse sem nem dar chance de Harry responder alguma coisa, deixando-o sozinho na pista de dança.

Harry ficou parado no meio da pista de dança, observando a interação do casal. Quando o homem ao lado de Hermione deu um passo, para chegar mais perto dela, Harry inconscientemente começou a se mover em direção a eles.

-Ah! Então você está aí.

Hermione pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Harry. Não estava esperando que ele percebesse que ela estava ali.

Cassius olhou do homem recém chegado para Hermione. Ela pareceu mudar de postura com a chegada dele.

-E então? -Harry perguntou se fazendo de desentendido. -Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? -Ele perguntou depois pedindo uma bebida para o barman.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela lançou um olhar mortal para Harry.

Ok, ela não estava feliz conversando com Cassius, mas o que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

-Nada de muito importante. -Cassius falou irritado. Quem era aquele homem? -Estávamos conversando sobre o que fazíamos da vida.

-Verdade? -Harry disse lançando um olhar irônico a Hermione. - E o que você faz da vida, senhor...

-Cassius. Pode me chamar de Cassius. -O homem respondeu de cara feia.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de indignação. Olhou para seu copo vazio e, de repente sentiu que iria precisar de outro drink daqueles. Talvez até um mais forte. Virou-se para trás fazendo o pedido para o homem do bar.

-E então Cassius? O que você faz da vida. -Harry perguntou com um sorriso falso nos lábios, enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida.

O homem fez uma cara indignada antes de responder.

-Eu trabalho na bolsa de valores. Na verdade eu sou estagiário. Estou no último ano de economia.

-Verdade? -Harry falou mostrando um falso interesse. - Pena que você faz medicina, não é Hermione? Aposto que nem tem muitos assuntos para conversar.

-Nós estávamos descobrindo antes de você chegar. -Cassius falou de cara fechada.

-Então, olha só. Eu poupei os dois de um trabalho desnecessário. Vamos, Mione. -Ele chamou-a, sem perceber, pelo apelido. -Vamos dançar. -E sem esperar resposta de Cassius, muito menos dela, ele a puxou para a pista de dança.

Quando chegaram nela, Hermione soltou seu braço dele.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? -Hermione perguntou irritada.

-Te salvando. -Harry disse com uma cara entediada. -Pelo menos foi o que a Jesse me mandou fazer.

-Eu não preciso ser salva!

-Verdade? -Harry disse irônico. -Então ia passar a noite falando sobre ações e a cotação do dólar? Essa é sua idéia de diversão?

Hermione lançou um olhar mortal para o homem a sua frente.

-Não é porque VOCÊ não acha interessante que todos compartilham da sua opinião, Potter. -Hermione respondeu irritada. Não que ela gostasse do assunto, mas não gostou da forma como ele havia a puxado dali.

Harry, no entanto, não estava escutando o que a mulher a sua frente falava. Estava olhando para o bar. Cassius ainda estava parado lá, assistindo a interação deles. Na mesma hora, ele puxou Hermione para dançar.

Hermione estava pensando em falar mais alguma coisa, mas as palavras morreram, assim que Harry a puxou para dançar.

-O que você está fazendo? -ela perguntou assustada.

-Dançando oras. -Harry respondeu. -Geralmente é isso que nós fazemos em festas. -Agora ele falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

Talvez fosse pela grande quantidade de bebidas alcoólicas, ou talvez tenha apenas sido pela enorme aproximação que Harry estava dela. Talvez fosse pelos dois, mas ela começou a se movimentar conforme a música, junto com ele.

A melodia que o DJ estava tocando, deveria ser uma música muito famosa. Pois ela percebeu que as pessoas em sua volta estavam mais empolgadas que antes e ela tinha certeza de tê-la ouvido uma ou duas vezes desde que havia chegado a Ibiza.

Harry estava muito perto dela. E diferentemente de quando ele estava dançando com Jesse, agora ele estava profundamente sério, olhando nos olhos dela. Mesmo com pouca luz, ela podia ver aqueles olhos verdes, mirando-a profundamente. Ela estava hipnotizada.

Seus corpos se movimentavam, mas não mais no ritmo da música. Era como se dançassem uma musica completamente diferente daquela que estava tocando. Harry puxou-a mais para perto dele, pousando seu rosto em seu ombro. Hermione sentiu-se prendendo a respiração diante do ato. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

Eram como se fossem dois estranhos dançando uma melodia completamente diferente do que todas as outras pessoas que estavam ali.

Harry se afastou um pouco de Hermione, olhando para ela mais uma vez. Pela primeira vez, desde que o havia visto desde o casamento, os olhos verdes dele brilhavam numa intensidade que ela se lembrava.

Sem que ela esperasse, ele a girou, se postando atrás dela.

Hermione sentiu as mãos dele descendo pelos seus braços, bem lentamente. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo pelo turbilhão de sensações que ela estava sentindo.

Sentiu quando Harry pegou suas mãos e puxou-as para trás de seu pescoço. Ela apoiou as mãos em seu pescoço, enquanto ele descia as mãos para os quadris dela, mexendo-o devagar e sensual.

Harry apoiou o rosto no pescoço dela, respirou profundamente seu perfume, enquanto e movimentavam. Soltou o ar fazendo cócegas nela.

-Onde você aprendeu a dançar assim? -Harry falou com uma voz grave perto de seu ouvido. -Na Alemanha?

Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha quando ele fez isso. Aquela voz sendo sussurrada em seu ouvido daquela forma.

Então, Harry se afastou novamente e ficou de frente para ela. Sentiu que deveria responder a pergunta que ele havia acabado de fazer, mas o turbilhão de sensações que percorriam seu corpo fazia qualquer pensamento racional fugir de sua mente.

Ela não saberia dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, se Harry ou ela. Mas quando percebeu, ela estava beijando o homem a sua frente. Profundamente. Na verdade ela só sentiu isso, quando o homem a puxou mais para perto dele, ainda a beijando.

Era um beijo intenso, quase desesperado. Quando sentiu Harry a puxando mais para perto, envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto também. Aquele beijo, cheio de significados e sentimentos, pareceu alguém lhe oferece água depois de uma longa caminhada embaixo de um sol escaldante.

-Vejo que você mudou muito desde a última vez. -Harry falou com um sorriso de escárnio. - Pela sua animação ao vir aqui hoje e, visto o que acabou de acontecer, você deve ter uma vida, BEM agitada na Alemanha, não?

Então Hermione se soltou dele como se tivesse levado um choque.

O que ela estava pensando? Como podia ter sido tão idiota?

Olhou para o homem a sua frente mais uma vez. Então, era para isso que ele havia feito tudo aquilo?

Tudo o que tinha feito até aquele momento, havia sido um grande erro. Ela não deveria nunca ter cogitado a possibilidade de tentar voltar a fazer parte da vida dele. Não aquele Harry. Aquele homem ela não conhecia e não fazia questão nenhuma de conhecer.

De repente, o significado das palavras dele, atingiram-na com tudo. Ela teve que fazer um enorme esforço para seus olhos não encherem de lágrimas. Não havia mais volta.

Observou Jesse chegando com David e, o sorriso que estava em seu rosto sumir, quando ela chegou mais perto e sentiu a tensão. Até mesmo as feições de David mudaram.

Olhou novamente para Harry com um olhar magoado e ferido. Então era isso. Tudo aquilo havia sido uma grande perda de tempo.

-Me desculpem... -Ela disse para Jesse e David. -Mas eu tenho que ir.

E sem olhar para Harry, virou as costas e foi embora.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, na verdade, ele mal havia dormido.

Assim que Hermione havia ido embora, ele também foi. Na verdade quase na mesma hora. Ele se lembrava só de Jesse perguntando o que havia acontecido, ele olhou para ela sem conseguir dizer nada. Apenas virou as costas e deixou o local.

De noite, na cama, o olhar que Hermione havia lançado a ele, o havia perseguido. Ele fechava os olhos e a imagem dela, com aqueles olhos magoados, vinha a sua mente.

No que ele estava pensando?

Tudo bem, ele estava magoado também, ela havia simplesmente ido embora, sem nem ao menos dirigir uma palavra a ele.

Até aquele momento, era isso que ele pensava. O quanto ele estava bravo e ferido com essa atitude dela. Por que ela não havia confiado nele? Ele achou que fosse uma pessoa importante para ela, assim como ela era para ele.

Mas agora, tudo isso estava esquecido. Aquele olhar... Ele havia a magoado. E todo o peso daquela atitude havia o atingido.

Agora, Harry só conseguia se lembrar de antes. Da amizade, do companheirismo, de tudo que ela já havia feito por ele, das horas que eles tinham passado juntos, das coisas que eles haviam compartilhado.

Ele precisava pensar. Ele precisava sair daquele quarto.

Então, ele pensou que precisava voar, mas não dava para voar em Ibiza. Ele nem ao menos conhecia um lugar reservado que permitisse que ele voasse. Além dele não ter levado uma vassoura.

Harry gostava de voar, quando precisava pensar, como agora. Parecia que o vento batendo em seu rosto, o ajudava a por as idéias em ordem...

Vento batendo no rosto? Harry não podia voar. Mas ele podia surfar!

Saiu do quarto e pegou o elevador. Em poucos instantes estava na porta do quarto de Jesse.

Pela hora, ele sabia que teria grandes problemas para acordá-la. Mas ele precisava surfar e conversar também.

Como havia previsto, Jesse não havia ficado nem um pouco feliz, no entanto, acabou aceitando e agora eles estavam na praia.

Harry saiu da água, todo molhado, e balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que seu cabelo espalhasse água para todo o lado. Sentou-se na areia olhando o mar. Àquela hora da manhã não havia muitas pessoas na praia.

Um pouco depois, Jesse foi acompanhá-lo.

-Então... -Ela começou. -Por que me tirou da cama de madrugada? -Ela falou colocando sua prancha perto da dele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Harry olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de como ele iria começar aquele assunto.

-Pelo seu silêncio, devo imaginar que tenha algo a ver com ontem à noite... -Jesse falou por ele.

-É... Tem. -Harry disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

-O que aconteceu ontem, Harry? -Jesse perguntou intrigada. Ela tinha uma idéia, mas queria a confirmação.

Harry teve que ficar calado um momento, pensando como exatamente ele iria explicar para Jesse o que havia acontecido ontem.

Não que ela não soubesse de toda a história dele com Hermione. Uma vez, ele havia contado para ela. Ele nunca disse que a mulher daquele historia se chamava Hermione, mas naquela altura, ele sabia que Jesse já tinha idéia de que a mulher de sua história, e aquela que ela havia encontrado no aeroporto vindo para Ibiza, era a mesma pessoa.

Então, ele começou resumindo a história que ele já havia contado a ela. E em seguida ele contou para ela o que havia acontecido ontem. Havia acrescentado explicações de certas atitudes dele enquanto tentava explicar o porquê exatamente ele havia feito aquilo ontem.

Jesse ouviu toda a história calada. Então as suspeitas dela eram verdadeiras.

Na verdade ela achou estranho o motivo de Hermione estar indo para Ibiza desde que a conheceu no aeroporto. Ela se lembrava da morena dizer que estava indo para Ibiza, ver se conseguia encontrar um amigo. Quando havia apresentando Harry para Hermione viu aquela tensão toda e depois nunca mais a ouviu mencionar o tal amigo. Estava desconfiada que Hermione era mesmo a mulher da história de Harry.

Não conseguiu deixar de pensar que aquela situação toda era patética. De um lado, Harry que sentia profundamente a falta dela e nunca havia superado a partida dela. De outro, Hermione que voltou e estava disposta a reatar a amizade que eles tiveram um dia, e a julgar as suas atitudes, o algo a mais que eles tinham. Os dois estavam jogando aquele joguinho ridículo, onde agora, os dois saíram machucados.

-Harry... -Jesse começou do melhor jeito que ela conseguiu, devido o ridículo da situação. -Eu conheço você ao quê? Quatro ou cinco anos? -Agora ela olhava para o homem ao seu lado. Ele parecia realmente arrasado. - Não sei, mas desde que eu conheço você, eu sei que essa história te deixa mal e eu sei que você quer respostas. Por que não tê-las agora? Eu acho que você deveria conversar com Hermione. Acho que está na hora dessa história ter um ponto final.

Harry não falou nada. Apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ele também achava que estava na hora dessa história chegar ao final, e desse joguinho ridículo deles também. Só esperava não ter estragado tudo e ser tarde demais.

* * *

"_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came"_

Já era noite e Harry estava caminhando na beira do mar. Ele podia sentir as ondas indo e voltando, molhando seus pés. A lua estava cheia aquele dia e, no ângulo que ela estava agora, parecia que estava bem perto da praia. Era dela que vinha aquela claridade toda.

Harry caminhava com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos. Parou quando viu uma fogueira acesa ao longe e Hermione sentada de frente para o mar.

Suspirou. Há seis anos atrás mais ou menos, ele jamais estaria naquela situação de agora.

Observou a figura perto da fogueira, abraçar os joelhos, sentada. Como se tentasse proteger e confortar a si própria.

Harry sentiu como se seu coração desse uma batida em falso. Em seu egoísmo, ele havia esquecido que uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, aquela que havia salvado sua vida milhares de vezes, que sempre estivera ao seu lado no bem e no mal, também tinha sentimentos. E por mais que os motivos dele fossem igualmente fortes e fizessem sentido, ele a havia machucado. Talvez nem tanto pelo que ele havia dito ontem, àquela hora depois do beijo e, sim, por todas as suas atitudes desde então.

Resignado, caminhou até a mulher e a fogueira. Esperava sinceramente não ser tarde demais. Quando chegou perto, ela ainda estava sentada abraçada aos joelhos, seu rosto estava escondido em seus braços. Aquilo havia pesado em Harry.

-Posso me sentar? -A voz dele saiu grave.

Hermione levantou os a cabeça de suas pernas. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, que ela enxugou o mais rápido que pôde enquanto afirmava com a cabeça.

-O que está fazendo aqui? -Hermione disse olhando para a fogueira que estava a sua frente. -Você já não conseguiu o que queria? -Hermione disse irônica. O que ele queria agora? Magoá-la mais um pouco?

-Eu vim em missão de paz. -Harry disse sincero.

Ela olhou para ele incrédula.

-Claro... -Hermione disse revirando os olhos.

-É verdade. -Harry disse olhando para ela. -Eu vim ouvir o que você tem a dizer. -Ele queria que ela acreditasse nele.

-Não há mais nada a ser dito. -Hermione disse começando a se levantar.

-Não! -Harry disse, colocando uma mão no braço dela, impedindo-a de se levantar. -Por favor, Mione. -Harry falou com urgência na voz.

Quando ela o ouviu usar o apelido que ele sempre usava, da forma que ele sempre usava, se sentou novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio olhando o fogo crepitar a sua frente. Então, começou:

-Me desculpe por ontem. Não quis dizer realmente aquilo.

Hermione olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. Então, ele achava que aquele era o grande problema? O que ele falou ontem? Aquilo havia sido apenas a gota d'água.

Harry entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer com a expressão em sua face.

-Ok, me desculpe por todo o resto também. -Harry acabou dizendo, vencido. - Eu sei que eu errei e talvez o meu pior erro tenha sido esse joguinho ridículo que nós estamos fazendo, mas você tem que entender o meu lado um pouco também. Você acha que ter sido largado para trás sem nem ao menos um adeus, foi fácil, Mione? -Ele tentou esconder a mágoa em sua voz, mas não foi tão bem sucedido.

Então, todo o peso daquilo caiu sobre ela. Não era só a mágoa de como ele a tratou. Não era a mágoa de ele ter sido deixado para trás. Era a mágoa e a tristeza de duas pessoas. Dois amigos. Dois amantes. Dois corações que estavam cansados de sofrer.

"_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you"_

-Eu sempre achei que de todas as pessoas, você seria a única que não iria me culpar ou me julgar quando eu fui embora Harry. Achei que nós tínhamos algo a mais... -Ela começou olhando para ele pela primeira vez.

-E nós tínhamos. -Harry falou olhando para ela, os olhos brilhando. - Mas como você acha que eu me senti? Um dia você estava lá, no outro havia simplesmente partido. Eu tive que ouvir do Rony e da Gina que você tinha ido embora. Eu tive que ouvir deles, uma explicação completamente sem nexo, sobre isso. Eu passei todos esses anos, achando que a culpa era minha. E eu ainda acho... -Ele terminou num murmúrio.

-Mas não é. -Ela disse chegando mais perto dele agora. -Nunca foi...

-Então, o que aconteceu?- ela viu a expectativa brilhar nos orbes verdes.

Hermione ponderou um pouco antes de responder. Para responder aquela pergunta, lembranças voltariam a sua mente. Não havia como evitar.

_Hermione estava indo para a casa de seus pais. Havia voltado de uma missão da Ordem e havia prometido para seus pais que passaria em casa assim que voltasse. _

_Seus pais haviam sido compreensivos, da melhor maneira que eles, como pais, poderiam ser. Eles se preocupavam demais com o que a sua garotinha estava metida, mas entendiam que aquela era uma luta dela. Ela era uma bruxa e como tal, não poderia apenas dar as costas para o problema como se não fosse com ela._

_Mandava notícias sempre que podia, para seus pais, eles haviam pedido tal coisa. Entendia a preocupação deles. Não que ela não se preocupasse com eles também._

_Quando chegou a frente de sua casa, estranhou a quantidade de luzes acesas na parte de baixo de sua casa. Então seu corpo sentiu antes que sua cabeça processasse a idéia. Havia alguma coisa de errado._

_Saiu correndo em direção à porta de entrada. Estava destrancada. Seu coração pesou. _

_Entrou na casa. Estava tudo revirado, haviam coisas quebradas no chão, mas ela não deteve sua atenção nisso. Seus pais. Ela precisava achá-los._

_Soltou um grito de horror, quando chegou a sala. O corpo de seu pai estava lá, em seu peito havia marcas de sangue, suas mãos estavam presas em suas costas, sua cabeça estava um pouco longe de seu corpo. Lágrimas escoriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Seu pai estava com os olhos abertos, ela podia ver o terror neles. _

_Sentiu o ar fugir dos seus pulmões. O que havia acontecido ali? Correu pela casa a procura de sua mãe. Seu cérebro estava processando a informação de seu pai. Sua mãe deveria estar em estado parecido._

_Não precisou procurar muito para achar o corpo de sua mãe. Estava na cozinha, o ambiente também estava todo revirado, havia pedaços de vidros com comidas espalhados no chão._

_No canto, perto da pia, estava o corpo de sua mãe._

_Diferentemente de seu pai, o corpo da mulher estava todo cortado, havia sangue em volta dela. Hermione reconheceu as marcas... Haviam a matado com o Sectumsempra._

_Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Apoiou-se na parede se abaixando até chegar ao chão e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Ela não podia acreditar. Mesmo depois de todas as defesas que ela e a ordem havia preparado em volta de sua casa... Seus pais... mortos. _

_Olhou para a parede a sua frente. Pôde ver a mensagem escrita em vermelho: Este é o destino de todos que ousam desafiar o Lord das Trevas!_

_Sem saber como, ela havia depois de minutos inteiros naquela posição chorando desesperadamente, levantar-se e chegar até a lareira. Precisava chamar alguém._

_Em poucos minutos, sua casa estava cheia de pessoas da ordem. Ela ouviu alguém falar alguma coisa, mas ela não prestou muita atenção. Algo com sair dali... ela não se importava. Estava em estado de choque._

_Quando deu por si, estava em Hogwarts. Na enfermaria. _

_Ela olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer da Ala hospitalar, quando Harry chegou. Ele tinha ido para outra missão um pouco depois dela. Alguém deveria ter o avisado._

_Ele chegou perto dela, ela podia sentir, mas não conseguia enxergá-lo. As lágrimas não permitiam. Sentiu ele a abraçando. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer mais que antes. _

_Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficaram daquela forma, abraçados. Mas quando finalmente se separaram, a única coisa que conseguiu foi olhar para o homem a sua frente e dizer:_

_-Meus pais, Harry... eles... eles estão mortos. -Ela falou como se quisesse convencer-se de que aquilo havia acontecido._

_-Eu sei... -Harry disse carinhoso. -Eu sinto muito, Mione... -Falou abraçando-a novamente._

_Então, pessoas começaram a chegar e a abraçá-la. Ela escutou Rony falar algo, enquanto a abraçava, algo como: "Vai ficar tudo bem..."_

_Mas não ia ficar nada bem. Seus pais foram mortos. Mostos e torturados. Torturados até a morte... _

_Depois de um tempo, ela havia dito que precisava de um tempo sozinha. Foi para seu quarto e lançou um feitiço para trancar a porta. Mecanicamente havia ido para sua cama e se deitado. Abraçou o travesseiro e chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado na vida. Adormeceu quando o sol estava nascendo._

_Acordou algumas horas depois e sentiu que havia alguém do seu lado abraçando-a por trás. Sabia que era Harry antes de olhá-lo. Virou-se para encarar o rosto adormecido do homem a sua frente. Então, todos os acontecimentos daquela noite vieram de uma vez. E ela se lembrou da expressão que viu no rosto de seu pai. Começou a chorar novamente. _

_Harry acordou quando ouviu os suspiros de Hermione. Puxou-a mais para perto de si, abraçando-a. Não falaram nada. Hermione apenas chorava e Harry fazia carinhos em suas costas. Acabou adormecendo novamente, agarrada a ele._

_Depois daquele dia, Hermione não queria sair do quarto. Então as pessoas sempre entravam oferecendo alguma coisa, ou apenas para não deixá-la sozinha. Sra. Weasley era a que mais a visitava. Sempre insistindo para que ela comesse ou bebesse alguma coisa. Harry também não saiu de perto dela em nenhum momento. _

_Mas ela queria ficar sozinha, ela precisava ficar sozinha. E foi isso que ela pediu para Harry. Ele entendeu, então, finalmente ela teve tempo para pensar em tudo que havia acontecido._

_Não sabia dizer quantos dias havia ficado trancada naquele quarto, sozinha. Perdeu a noção de tempo completamente. A única coisa que a acompanhava ali era a culpa, se sentia muito culpada._

_Ela havia largado tudo por causa daquela guerra. Seus pais estavam mortos agora, por causa daquela guerra maldita. E eles não tinham nada a ver com ela, aquela era uma guerra dela. Ela era bruxa. Não seus pais._

_Harry aparecia algumas vezes por dia, para se certificar que ela estava bem, e sempre trazia comida e insistia que ela comesse. Ela desejava que ele não fizesse aquilo. Vê-lo, só a fazia lembrar-se de como a culpa era dela. E ela se sentia ainda pior. Havia colocado aquela guerra como prioridade em sua vida, esquecendo que havia pessoas que ela amava que poderiam se machucar muito._

_Ficou dias pensando nisso, até que decidiu que ela não poderia continuar daquela forma. Precisava levantar e fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. _

_E então, depois de não se sabe quanto tempo, ela se levantou da cama. Tomou um banho e saiu do quarto._

_Os primeiros dias não foram fáceis. Ela se obrigava a fazer a maioria das coisas._

_Ver Harry então, começou a ser uma tortura. Sempre que o via, ela se lembrava do olhar de terror que viu nos olhos de seu pai. _

_Ela achava que as coisas iriam melhorar com o passar do tempo, mas elas não estavam melhorando. A maior parte do tempo, ela quase havia voltado a ser a Hermione de antes. Mas todos os dias, quando chegava ao seu quarto e entrava debaixo do chuveiro, ela chorava. Chorava desesperadamente. _

_Então, um dia ela percebeu que enquanto ficasse ali, enquanto ficasse em contato com magia, com aquela guerra e todas aquelas lembranças, ela não iria superar. Ela iria ficar louca. _

_Então, um dia, depois que Harry saiu para mais uma missão, ela simplesmente entrou no seu quarto e arrumou suas coisas. Tentou se despedir de Rony, Gina e algumas pessoas, mas ela estava ficando cada vez mais sufocada. Ela se sentia assim desde a noite que descobriu que seus pais haviam morrido, mas parecia que agora, que ela havia finalmente tomado aquela decisão, aquela sensação aumentava cada vez mais. _

_Hermione não conseguiria se despedir de Harry e explicar qualquer coisa para ele. Talvez por isso tivesse esperado ele sair para poder partir. Falar com ele, olhá-lo, a fazia se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Tinha que ser daquela maneira._

Então ela olhou novamente para o homem ao seu lado. Esperava sinceramente, do fundo de seu coração, que ele entendesse.

-Harry... -Ela começou incerta. Como explicar para ele que a culpa era dela?- Eu fui embora sem falar com você, porque eu não podia... A culpa nunca foi sua a culpa era minha... Meus pais... -Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas ao falar de seus pais. -Eles morreram por minha causa, era a minha guerra, os meus ideais. Eles nunca tiveram nada a ver com o mundo bruxo... E eu acabei colocando-os como alvos. Eles foram torturados Harry... Eles sofreram ao morrer, e nem ao menos mereciam tal coisa.

Ela olhou finalmente para o homem ao seu lado. Ele brilhava com a luz do fogo a sua frente.

-Eu entendo... -Harry falou abaixando a cabeça. -Dormir todos os dias com a razão de seus pais terem morrido, também não deve ter ajudado muito.

-Não, Harry, você não entendeu. -Ela o obrigou a olhá-la novamente. - Você nunca foi a razão da morte deles. Eu fui. Foi por causa das MINHAS escolhas que eles morreram. Eu coloquei você e aquela guerra como prioridade e não me arrependo disso. Eu tinha que fazer parte daquilo. Aquele era o meu mundo, era o que eu acreditava. Não os meus pais, Harry. Eles não escolheram aquilo, mas acabaram sofrendo pelas minhas escolhas. A morte deles não foi causada porque você era o Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, o Eleito. Eles morreram, porque eram pais de Hermione Granger.

Harry desviou o olhar novamente, antes de responder.

-Você pode falar o que quiser, Hermione. Mas a culpa é minha sim. Se não fosse por mim, você não teria que ter tomado todas essas decisões, e...

Ela interrompeu o que ele estava dizendo.

-Você realmente acha que mesmo que eu não fosse sua amiga, mesmo que eu não fosse tão próxima a você, eu não teria feito todas essas escolhas? Você acha que eu não teria lutado naquela guerra? Eu teria feito tudo que fiz, Harry. Se para o mundo que nós vivêssemos agora fosse melhor, sem medo, sem terror, eu teria feito tudo isso. Talvez, tivesse feito algo por meus pais, como, não sei... protegido-os mais, qualquer coisa. Mas eu teria feito tudo isso de novo. Eu não me arrependo disso.

Ele não olhou para ela. Hermione sabia que por mais que tentasse explicar o motivo de seu sumiço, aquilo inevitavelmente acabaria acontecendo. Ela não o culpava. Afinal, ela mesma teve todos esses sentimentos que ele sentia e havia demorado muito tempo para passar. Imagina ele, que "carregava" tantas mortes nas costas.

-Eu demorei algum tempo para perceber tudo isso que estou falando agora, Harry. Alguns anos para dizer a verdade. Enquanto eu ia percebendo as coisas, eu fui aos poucos retomando contato com as pessoas... Gina... Rony, mas eu não estava pronta para falar com você. Eu sempre soube que um dia eu estaria. Isso, -Hermione falou como se mostrasse a conversa que eles estavam tendo agora. - um dia ia acontecer. Nós iríamos sentar e conversar sobre o porque eu ter ido embora. Eu poderia ter mandado uma coruja, eu poderia ter ligado. Mas eu ainda não estava pronta. Eu precisava fazer isso que estamos fazendo agora, sem culpa, sem peso na consciência. Por tudo que passamos juntos, por tudo que aconteceu entre nós.

Hermione se sentia aliviada. Chegar até ali, não havia sido fácil. Uma vez que ela decidiu que era hora de voltar, ela sabia que teria muitos problemas para fazê-lo ouvi-la. Esperava que agora ela o tivesse feito entender seus motivos.

Ela arriscou olhar para o homem ao seu lado. Ela percebeu pelas feições de Harry que ele agora entendia, não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro de alívio. Ela o tinha de volta.

-Eu só queria saber uma coisa. -Ele estava profundamente sério agora. Aquilo preocupou Hermione.

-O quê?

-Quando você me vê hoje, você ainda pensa em tudo o que aconteceu? -Os olhos deles estavam escuros, ela podia ver que ele estava com certo medo da resposta dela.

Ela sorriu docemente antes de responder sua pergunta, achando graça do medo dele.

-Não. Agora não mais.

E então, como que para provar que era o que ela estava dizendo, ela vence a pequena distância que havia ficado entre ela e Harry, diminuída enquanto conversavam, e segurando seu rosto em suas mãos, ela o beijou.

Harry não estava esperando essa reação dela. Mas precisou menos de meio segundo para retribuir o beijo.

Ele se moveu para ficar numa posição mais confortável e colocou as mãos num dos lados do rosto dela. Diferente do beijo da noite anterior, era um beijo profundo, sem mágoas, sem tensão. Separaram-se e Hermione olhou para ele, sorrindo.

É... ela o tinha de volta.

CONTINUA--

N/A2:

Gente por gentileza, sejam bonzinhos e me deixem reviews... Poxa... eu sei q não mereço, mas no fundo eu sou uma pessoa boazinha, papai noel me visita todos os anos hauhauahauhauahauha P

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**Franci Flom**: ai sim meu GRANDE problema é colocar SEMPRE Harry de um lado e a Mione do outro... sim péssima mania, mas eu quero, UM DIA, quem sabe escrever um romance romance... meio difícil, pq primeiro eu gosto de cada um num canto mesmo, e segundo, pq eu não sou mto boa para romances! Fiquei feliz tb que vc gostou do casamento bruxo... ele me trouxe MTOS problemas, ELE NÃO ACABAVA NUNCA! Eu fiquei umas duas semanas só nesse casamento, e pelo numero de páginas no final, eu soube pq eu estava ficando de saco cheio dele XD

**Monique:** Pronto... agora vc sabe o porque ela foi embora! E espero q tenho gostada

**Cecília:** Não esqueci de L&S acredite! Agora, quando eu terminar a fic do Chall James/Lily (a última eu JURO!) eu prometo que voltarei a L&s! Tba chei super fofa a parte do malfoy e da Ginny! Gostei tanto, quase q eu esqueço que era uma fic HH e continuo com DG hehehehehe Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb

**Amanda:** Bom demorei uma semana, mas é pq eu fiquei sem pc essa semana¬¬ algo a ver com a meoria, to postando isso aqui da casa de uma amiga!!!!! Eu espero chegar em casa e resolver o problema! Q bom q vc gostou, ainda tem um epílogo, quem sabe eu posto ele essa semana ainda ;)

**PESSOAL, SEGUINTE**! Ainda falta um minúsculo epílogo de uma cena!!!!! Eu vou postar assim que eu ver que as pessoas boazinhas me deixarem um montão de reviews! P


	3. Epílogo

**N/A:**_Hehehehehe sorry pela demora gente, eu simplesmente esqueci que deveria ter postado o Epílogo / __**Agradecimentos especiais (mto especiais) a Annete Fwl que leu a fic, fez promessa e foi sumáriamente esquecida por essa autora cabeça de vento de ser colocada nos agradecimentos! Hahahaha Annette, valeu viu! Espero que tenha me redimido ;)**_

**EPÍLOGO**

Harry chegou a casa relativamente mais tarde que o normal aquele dia. Quando entrou no apartamento sentiu que alguma coisa estava estranha. O casaco que ele havia deixado em cima do sofá não estava mais ali. Os pergaminhos que estavam em cima da mesa de centro também não. Além do cheiro de comida que ele podia sentir no ar.

Quando olhou duas malas e uma frasqueira perto do sofá, soube o motivo das coisas estarem tão diferentes. Ouviu um barulho na cozinha, então ele largou o casaco em cima do sofá e seguiu para o outro cômodo.

Hermione, assim que o viu, abriu um largo sorriso.

-Você demorou a chegar! -Ela disse indo em direção a ele, dando um selinho em seus lábios. -Eu quase estraguei a surpresa e liguei para saber onde você estava.

-Desculpe! -Harry disse depois de beijá-la. -Mas é que Quim chamou para uma reunião de última hora. Se tivesse me dito que viria, eu teria saído mais cedo. -Ele terminou enquanto desabotoava os botões de sua camisa e dobrava as mangas até a altura do cotovelo.

-Bom, se eu te avisasse, não seria uma surpresa, certo?-Ela respondeu, tomando um gole do vinho que estava numa taça no balcão.

-Ah! Isso me faz lembrar de outra coisa... -Ele disse puxando-a para si, passando os braços em volta de sua cintura, mantendo-a bem perto. - Hoje é quarta feira...

Ela riu, antes de responder.

-Fico feliz que saiba. -Ela falou beijando-o novamente.

-Ah!... muito engraçado. -Ele disse, depois de beijá-la. - Você não deveria estar naquela universidade estudando sobre doenças, remédios e partes do corpo humano?

-Deveria... -Ela falou ainda com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. - Mas acho que vou fazer isso daqui, agora.

-Como? -Ele perguntou sem entender.

-Essa é a segunda parte da minha surpresa. -Ela disse sorrindo. - Desde que nós voltamos a ficar juntos, eu acho que não faz muito sentido eu passar a semana inteira na Alemanha a quilômetros de distância... Então... -Ela disse fazendo cara de misteriosa.

-Então... -Harry perguntou ansioso. Ela não tinha largado a faculdade...

-Então, eu resolvi pedir transferência para uma universidade daqui.

-Verdade? -Harry falou surpreso, mas ainda sim sorrindo.

-Sim... Fui aceita em Oxford hoje, então arrumei minhas malas e vim. Claro que ainda falta trazer todas as coisas do meu apartamento, mas acho que isso vai demorar um pouco. Pensei em ficar aqui até arranjar um apartamento ou um lugar para ficar... Se você não ver problema nisso, é claro!

Harry ponderou um pouco antes de responder:

-Bem, problema eu não vejo. Melhor ainda... Já que você está fazendo toda essa mudança, não vejo sentido em procurar um apartamento para você, já que você vai ficar aqui a maior parte do tempo, ou eu no seu apartamento... -Ele falou fazendo cara de pensativo. - Porque não fica logo aqui de uma vez?

Hermione se soltou dele, incerta. Ela não estava muito certa disso e estava tentando achar a melhor forma de dizer isso a ele.

-Não sei, Harry... eu estou acostumada a ter o meu próprio apartamento... Não sei se mudar para cá seria a melhor idéia. -Ela respondeu pegando a taça de vinho novamente. -Porque, mesmo que passemos a maior parte do tempo juntos, pelo menos cada um vai ter seu próprio espaço, entende?

Harry foi até o armário, pegando um taça e enchendo-a de vinho.

-Se é por isso, eu tenho um quarto vago, você pode ficar com ele...

-Harry... -Ela falou relutante.

-Hermione, pense só... -Harry disse chegando mais perto dela. -Você vai passar o dia na faculdade e eu no ministério. Já pensou, chegar em casa cansado e ainda discutir quem vai para onde? Você vem aqui, eu vou pro seu apartamento...

-Nós não precisamos ir um para o apartamento do outro todos os dias!

-Ah! Claro... e você realmente acha que isso não vai acontecer, sendo que está na mesma cidade que eu? Isso acontece com você estando em outro país, imagina na mesma cidade!

Hermione olhou para ele pensando na situação. Ele tinha razão no que estava dizendo. Antes eles se encontravam apenas nos finais de semana, agora esses encontros estavam se estendendo para durante a semana também.

-E pense só, -Harry continuou vendo as feições dela mudarem.-Ao invés de perdemos tempo pensando em quem vai pra onde, nós podemos usar esse tempo para outras coisas... -Agora ele tinha chegado perto dela novamente. -Eu podia fazer um jantar especial para você... preparar um banho... -Ele falou abaixando-se e lançando beijinhos por sua bochecha, descendo para o pescoço dela. -Já fiquei tempo demais longe de você... -Ele agora beijava um ponto sensível, que ele sabia que ela tinha no pescoço. -Longos cinco anos... acho que já chega, não é mesmo?

-É... -Ela respondeu de olhos fechados por causa dos beijos dele. -Você tem razão...

-Então... o que me diz? -Harry fala parando de beijá-la e olhando-a, esperando a resposta.

-Ok, você me convenceu.

-Ótimo! Nós poderíamos comprar um cachorro também! -Harry disse a abraçando novamente.

Hermione gargalhou antes de responder.

-Uma coisa de cada vez, Harry!

E dizendo isso, ela o beijou novamente.

**FIM D  
**

**N/A2:**_Bom gente ai está... acabou, nossa é a primeira vez que eu posto algo termindado aqui! Que emoção P_

_**Gostaria de pedir as pessoas que queiram que eu responda os comentários a partior de agora que por favor deixem emails ;)**_

**Allyne:**_Tá, demorei por que eu simplesmente havia me esquecido mesmo /Mas eu disse q o epílogo era curtinho, lembra? xD_

**Maria**: Obrigada, Maria espero que tenha gostado do Epílogo tb ;)

**Monique:**_Ah! Eu não iria deixá-los separados ;) é contra a minha religião HH isso hehehehehe, espero que tb tenha gostado do Epílogo ;)_

**Annette Fowl**_Luz e Sombra, assim que minha anciosidade permita... / (nem sei se anciosadidade existe, mas enfim xD)_

_Espero tb ter me redimido por ter esquecido de sua pessoa nos agradecimentos... Sorry anne, eu SEMPRE esqueço alguém /_

**Brousire**_ai Brousire, eu sei q eu fui maldosa com o Harry, mas isso é meio q uma forma de me redimir com Luz e Sombra, pq lá ele é maldoso gratuitamente Espero que tb tenha gostado do Eílogo ;)_

**Naj:**_Ai Naj, mil perdões, a suspensão não era para ter durado tanto tempo, é que eu simplesmente me esqueci de postar o resto / Eu sim, me senti especial pela sua review grandona... Sorry por não ter escrito nada sobvre a Jessé mas é que eu tinha um prazo curto pra entregar a fic, por isso ficou em aberto! Mas dando uma de Jk, as coisas deram mto bem, tanto q a Jessé foi madrinha de casamento do HH! Hehehehehe Ta bom assim?P Olha só a sua resposta tb éa maior de todoas em consideração ;)_

**nuboza**_ahhh então, nub, é q essa não foi uma fic escrita normal sabe? Foi para um desafio, então, eu precisei ser o amsi sucinta possível. Se fosseem outras circunstâncias eu teria feito diferente acrediote ;) Espero que vc tnha gostado do epílogo ;)_

**Flávia:**_Não foi uma superrrrrr interação, mas espero que vc tenha gostado ;)_

**Jojo**:_Poxa, jojo, fico feliz que vc goste das minhas fics viu;) Obrigada! Sua fic é HH???_

**Hiorrana barbosa Fernanda Leal: **_Meu Deus moça, que nome comprido! Hehehehe tive até que abrir o seu profile pra poder pegar o nome todo! P Sim eu sei que chantagem é uma coisa feia, mas eu estava acostumada a um montão de reviews! E eu vejo, todo mundo pedir aviso de capítulos novos e não me escrever nada? Eu fiquei trsite! Mas taí, espero q tb tenha gostado!_

_**Tai gente, acabou, minha primeira fic terminada! Nem acredito! Espero que tenham gostado! Beijinhos **_


End file.
